Un amor testarudo
by Nakuru K
Summary: Universo alterno... Despues de una noche lo que sige es la vida entera, pero ¿sera posible? CAP FINAL
1. Prologo

Aun no lo podía creer, ni en sus más alocados sueños lo hubiera imaginado, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo fue que cayó tan bajo? Definitivamente era algo sorprendente.

Ahí estaba en una habitación en la que estuvo varias veces en el pasado pero nunca de tal manera… quizás era un sueño… no, eso no podía ser.

Estando ahí recostada tomo una sabana verde esmeralda de seda… era del mismo tono que sus ojos, con sumo cuidado se levanto, para buscar su ropa y ponérsela, al finalizar se dispuso a salir de la amplia habitación claro no sin antes echar un vistazo al joven con él que hasta hace no más de dos minutos, compartía la cama. Un joven del cual se podía apreciar un rostro armonioso, se veía apuesto, sus cabellos castaños oscuros mas alborotado que de costumbre, los ojos tenían unas pestañas algo rizadas y unas cejas pobladas, además de una boca con esos labios tan jugosos… y su abdomen se notaba que hacia ejercicio claro sin exagerar al grado de verse desagradable.


	2. El proyecto

Tres meses antes:

Una chica de veinte años corría hacia el tren que la llevaría de una orilla de Tokio a la otra, solo para trasportarla a lo que sería otro año más la universidad donde estudiaba diseño. La joven usaba lentes oscuros así que solo se podía apreciar su cabellera castaña clara a la altura de los codos peinados pero sin exagerar, usaba una falda por debajo de la rodilla y una blusa sin manga además de una pequeña torera, aun no hacia frio pero poda sentirse un poco fresco de que el otoño no tardaba en llegar.

Esa mañana al llegar a la clase justo a tiempo, con el paso de los años aun lo hacía, desde pequeña no pudo llegar a quitar la costumbre de llegar junto a tiempo al lugar ya que dormía hasta tarde, al llegar al salón se sentó junto a una cara conocida, una joven de ojos violeta y una piel que lucía como porcelana y contrastaba con su larga cabellera rizada y negra.

– Hola Tomoyo – Al fin respirando y quitándose los lentes, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda

Tomoyo – Hola Saku, tan divina como siempre, y algo tarde aunque no te preocupes el maestro no llegara, parece que hubo un malentendido con horarios o algo así que no podrá llegar

Sakura – Eso quiere decir que pude dormir media hora más – Dejando salir algunas lágrimas

Tom – Jajaja – Rio armoniosamente – Algo así, pero déjame compensártelo, es decir ya solo tenemos dos clases juntas

Sak – Cierto aunque estudiamos diseño es distinto el diseño de modas y de interiores… bueno vamos a tomarnos un té.

El viernes siguiente a ese lunes primer día de clase Sakura acababa de salir de clases cuando vio a su amiga esperándola en la puerta.

Tom – ¿Y que tal te fue?

Sak – Bien, nos acaban de poner un proyecto interesante en su materia

Tom – Déjame adivinar ¿una maqueta?

Sak – No esta vez, no, debemos conseguir un lugar habitado para decorar y obviamente el dueño ya debe costear lo que se ocupe, como un trabajo real, solo que no necesariamente debe de pagarnos

Tom – Si es interesante, bueno acompáñame, voy con Eriol

Sak – ¿En serio? Es decir sabes que me cae muy bien pero ustedes son muy… como decirlo

Tom – No es eso… es que me presentara a un amigo y precisamente no quiero que la pase tan mal como tu

Sak – Siendo así vamos, de todos modos no he tenido tiempo de darle la bienvenida después de su viaje – Caminaron rumbo a una cafetería no muy lejos del campus donde muchos estudiantes acostumbraban ir después de clases

Tom – ¡Eriol! – Grito al ver a un joven de cabello negro azulado, piel blanca y ojos entre azul y gris – Hola mi amor – Dándole un beso rápido en la boca

Eriol – Hola mi ángel… hola pequeña Sakura

Sak – Hola

Tom – ¿Y tu amigo?

Eriol – No tarda, fue a pedir las bebidas, limonada para amas cierto – Ambas asintieron

Tom – Sabes Sakura tiene un proyecto muy interesante por hacer, debe decorar una casa al fin, como si ya fuera todo una profesional

Eriol – Muy interesante

A – A mi me podría ser útil

Sak – Disculpe que…– Le dijo al joven que hablo, pero al verle, ojala jamás lo hubiera hecho, le parecía tan apuesto que se quedo sin palabras, un joven de cabellos castaños mas oscuros que los de ella y unos ojos chocolate tan profundos que fue muy fácil perderse en ellos.

Eriol – A Tomoyo, Sakura les presento a Shaoran Li, ellas son Tomoyo Daidoji mi novia y Sakura Kinomoto mi mejor amiga

Tom – Mucho guato joven Li

Shaoran – Mucho gusto Daidoji y Kinomoto

Sak – Ah… el gusto es mi Li

Sha – Oí decir que decorara un lugar y mi departamento no tiene nada

Eri – Cierto se acaba de mudar al país

Sha – Si está interesada claro

Sak – Yo… si me gustaría

Sha – Bueno vamos a verlo ahora, entre más rápido tenga algo mejor

Sak – ¿Ahora mismo?

Sha –Es lo que acabo de decir – Dijo en tono de burla

Eri – Deberían ir, el departamento es un desastre, pero tiene buena iluminación y espacio, te encantara pequeña

Sak – OK, vamos, nos vemos luego Tomoyo – El chico solo se despidió con la mano y se fueron aunque con una no muy convencida Sakura

Sha – No deseaba estar ahí, me parecía que ellos querían algo de privacidad pero como soy nuevo en la ciudad él cree que no se debe separar de mi.

Sak – Ya veo – Después de un recorrido silencioso en el automóvil del joven al departamento de Li al fin llegaron a este

Sha – Llegamos – abriendo una puerta que dejo ver un departamento espacioso y con una terraza que dejaba entrar mucha luz el camino y ella lo siguió - Este es el cuarto principal quiero que quede bien arreglado y aquí en especial quiero que te bases en verde para hacerlo… como el de tus ojos – dijo sin mirarla, lo cual esta agradeció porque la hubiera visto cambiar de color a un tono carmesí.

Bueno gracias a quienes leyeron mi historia, tratare de actualizarla seguido, adiós y dejen ideas y comentarios ya saben dónde.


	3. Un poco de historia

Capitulo 2

Quiero enviar un gran saludo a Sarita Li, la primera persona en enviarme un review en mi primer fic.

También a Chika-Phantom-Li y bueno tratare de actualizarlo al menos una vez por semana según me deje la universidad, mi bebe y mi esposo además de mi inspiración, tengo ya varios capítulos hechos que reservo por cualquier bloqueo mental que me da en ocasiones así que espero que sigas leyéndola.

Espero que siga gustando porque por eso escribo para ustedes.

Créanme que me animo mucho el haber recibido sus review ya que me había arrepentido de haberla subido gracias.

OK aclaraciones me puse a investigar y en Japón entran de vacaciones el primer lunes de abril así que ya saben el cap. Pasado yo puse que en septiembre como se acostumbra en algunas universidades de México pero viendo esto imaginen que fue en abril.

Era domingo por la mañana y dos jóvenes se encontraban de compras en el centro comercial donde por sonde pasaban eran vistas y quien no las verían quizá no eran perfectas pero se acercaban.

Tom – ¿Aun no te cansas?

Sak – ¿Bromeas? Por primera vez podre decorar un lugar, Tommy debías de verla es hermoso el departamento de Li y la luz que entra, el sábado que la vi la luna aun no estaba por completo llena pero era una belleza ver como entraba la blanca luz de la luna y además…

Tom – Esta bien Saku pero no te pongas tan poética, pero ya que vino al tema, ¿Qué opinas de Li?

Sak – Es una buena persona me está dejando decorarla y comento que no gastara tanto pero que si los precios eran excesivos que no me preocupará que puede cubrirlos, aun así creo que no debo gastar mucho, aunque por primera vez es bueno no preocuparse por lo que se gasta

Tom – Si quisieras no tendrías que preocuparte ni trabajar, que por cierto cuando vuelves de tu descansó

Sak – Mañana, recuerda que Yukito me da dos semanas de descansó cuando voy a entrar a la escuela para que sea un poco más fácil para el acomodar los horarios de trabajo.

Tom – Lo sé, bueno volviendo a Li… no te parece apuesto

Sak – Se lo diré a Eriol – Su amiga solo rio – Tienes toda la razón pero parece ser un mujeriego

Tom – Aun no lo conoces

Sak – Solo digo lo que pienso, aunque sus ojos hay Tomoyo… es guapo no se puede negar, es verdad ¿qué hora es?

Tom – Faltan quince a las cuatro ¿Por qué?

Sak – Iré a comer al departamento de Li a las cuatro y media

Tom - ¿Y dónde queda?

Sak – Justo del otro lado del parque que esta frente a mi casa

Tom – Viven cerca, serian la perfecta pareja, ahora corre con tu amado que se te hace tarde

Sak – No es mi amado, pero si vámonos que quisiera llegar temprano aunque fuera una sola vez.

Faltaban cinco minutos antes de la reunión con Shaoran Li, ella se encontraba fuera del edificio donde vivía, entrando para ir al ascensor y presionar en uno de los pisos superiores. Al llegar al lugar toco la puerta.

Sha – Buenas tardes, según me comento Hiraguisawa como eras pensé que llegarías en media hora, pero pasa

Sak – Pensé que sería correcto tratarte como a un cliente de verdad aunque seas el amigo de un amigo

Sha – Bien y que tienes pensado

Sak – A cierto déjame ver, mira aquí tengo muestras de colores que deseo usar en el departamento y por aquí están los bosquejos – Buscando en el maletín – deben estar por aquí, de verdad deben estar aquí

Sha – ¿Ocurre algo?

Sak – No, bueno si… debo de haber olvidado los bosquejos en mi departamento, salí tan de prisa que lo olvide…

Sha – Bueno como lo comente quiero que empieces por la habitación así que vamos para que me digas que planes tienes con ella – entrando nuevamente a la habitación principal – para saber si me conviene contratarte o no, es decir decorar una casa cualquier ama de casa sabe hacerlo.

Sak – ¿Qué?

Sha – Solo creo que ser una decoradora no tiene tanta ciencia

Sak – ¿Si no es complicado porque no lo haces tu?

Sha – Tengo que cumplir algunas obligaciones, el negocio familiar tiene que ir bien si no como te pago, pero espero no haberte ofendido

Sak – No creo que lo lamentes. En fin en este lugar… - comenzando a explicarle que es lo que haría – Bueno y la cama tendrá que combinar estaba pensando unas sabanas de seda, vi unas bellísimas de color verde, un edredón color café claro y creo que aparte de las almohadas solo pondré un cojín para que no tengas que quitar poner y de mas, todo bello y funcional, que va con tu estilo de vida, creo yo

Sha – Muy bien, serás buena ama de casa – dijo en tono burlón

Sak – Gracias, supongo… ¿Qué es ese olor?

Sha – La comida, olvide por completo que tenía algo en el horno – Dándose prisa en sacarlo, aun no estaba negro pero definitivamente ya no era comestible

Sak – Definitivamente tú no serias un buen ama de casa

Sha – Te invito a un restaurante, por desgracia no tengo nada mas para hacer de comer

Sak – Vamos a mi departamento, quizás no podre prepararte algo lujoso como un restaurante pero te aseguro que sé preparar comida buena

Al llegar al departamento de Sakura

Sak – Llegamos a humilde hogar

Sha – Nada mal, algo pequeño pero supongo que la renta está bien

Sak – No es rentado es mío, me quede con este pequeño departamento y una casa pequeña en Tomoeda no muy lejos de aquí

Sha – Disculpa y a tu madre no le dejo nada

Sak – Mi madre murió cuando tenía tres años, no la recuerdo y mi padre hace dos años, solo me queda mi hermano al que solo veo en vacaciones y fechas muy especiales, por ejemplo hace menos de quince días fue mi cumpleaños y fui con él a Francia, donde vive con su esposa además está mi tía Sonomi, la mamá de Tomoyo ella y mi mamá eran primas así que, Tomoyo es mi prima

Sha – Disculpa si te recordé cosas tristes

Sak – No te preocupes, lo pasado ya paso y no hay nada para remediarlo, pero bueno al morir mi padre yo le compre este pequeño departamento a mi hermano ya que el ocupaba mas el dinero para poder terminar de comprar su casa en Francia, bueno siéntate que voy a la cocina a preparar la comida

Sha – ¿No quieres ayuda?

Sak – No, bueno si, así terminaremos más rápido, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre, y tu que me cuentas de tu familia

Sha – No mucho, cuatro hermanas escandalosas y solo amas de casa de hombres ricos, se dedican a obras de caridad con el tiempo que tienen libre, soy el más chico y único hombre, soy de Hong Kong, tenemos un negocio familiar que estamos expandiendo por el extranjero por eso estoy aquí, mi padre murió cuando tenía cinco años, y mi madre jamás se repuso se volvió algo fría y tengo una prima muy expresiva y alegre.

Sak – Así que eres muy rico

Sha – Si, soy el principal heredero de la fortuna así que si, aunque no estoy muy orgulloso de ello, no la quiero tanto, me hubiera gustado más ser arqueólogo, tome unas clases de historia y antropología en la universidad pero finalmente termine estudiando lo mejor para los negocios.

Sak – Sabes mi papa era arqueólogo y maestro de la universidad, viajaba mucho por el extranjero a dar conferencias e ir a las ruinas

Sha – Tu padre fue Fujitaka Kinomoto, yo lo llegue a conocer, no sabía que esta muerto, lo admiraba mucho y más aun cuando mi prima y yo lo invitamos a comer, nos conto su historia, no era adinerado pero vivían cómodamente, su esposa renuncio a todo por ser feliz

Sak – Se la historia, mis bisabuelos cuidaron un día a mi tía y mi madre mientras que sus padres fueron a un viaje los cuatro y murieron en el avión crecieron como hermanas y a los diecisiete años mi mama renuncio a toda la fortuna por ser feliz con mi papa a los veintiocho ella murió mi hermano acababa de cumplir diez, sabes que mejor comemos afuera.

Sha – Esta bien yo invito – Dio un pequeño salto – ¿Qué es eso?

Sak – Ah con que ahí estabas… es Kero – dijo cargando a un pequeño gato amarillo de no más de cinco meses – es muy amigable, lo tengo desde hace solo dos meses

Sha – Me mordió

Sak – Claro que a él le agrada todo el mundo – Mientras saco una lata de comida, la abría y la dejaba en el suelo para que comiera.

Sha – Pues yo no soy de ese todo mundo


	4. Nuestros nombres

Capitulo 3

Para empezar mil disculpas porque quizás me desvié un poco del tema principal de la historia pero espero que les guste muchísimo y sigan dejando review, me encanta recibirlos y me animan a seguir escribiendo, porque las historias son para ustedes.

Quiero mandar grandes saludos a las personas que me han hecho seguir escribiendo… Sarita_Li y bueno a todos lo que lo leen, me parece no son muchos pero aun así aunque sea uno que me manden review y por cierto es historia favorita de una persona… bueno se los agradezco mucho.

Los días transcurrieron nuestra protagonista cada vez tenía más trabajo, por parte de la escuela, tener que decorar la casa del cual ya estaba lista la habitación, la de huéspedes, los dos baños y la sala, además tenía su propio trabajo en la cafetería que estaba cerca de la universidad, era de unos amigos de su hermano, después del día que platicaron de la familia habían transcurrido dos meses.

En la cafetería

Sak – Buenas tardes, ¿se les ofrece algo? Pero que pregunta, para ti Li un café expreso y para ti Eriol un té negro ¿sí?

Eri – Ya sabes pequeña

Sha – Si, por favor

Sak – Ahora vuelvo – Se retiro bostezando

Eri – Se ve algo agotada amigo, acaso la esclavizaste para que arreglara tu casa – Dijo en tono burlón

Sha – Según comento, dice que tiene la tarea de la escuela, su trabajo aquí y el gran proyecto de decorar mi departamento… le ofrecí pagarle por hacerlo y le prometí una suma buena, pero se negó

Eri – Y jamás la aceptara, Sakura no tiene la necesidad de trabajar ni de vivir en ese pequeño departamento, tiene una gran herencia

Sha – ¿De sus padres?

Eri – De su bisabuelo, era millonario, y dejo toda su fortuna a sus tres nietos, Tomoyo, Touya el hermano de Sakura quien estudio administración tomo el cargo de la empresa en Francia, pero Sakura no acepta el dinero que le toca de sus acciones dice que no lo tomara porque simplemente no trabaja en el lugar. Si llega a tomar un poco de ese dinero es en casos extremos como cuando no ajusto su colegiatura este semestre pasado.

Sha – Eso no lo sabía, platicamos de cosas pero jamás me conto tal cosa

Eri – No le gusta hablar de eso, me lo comento Tomoyo

Sha – Así que es muy orgullosa – Dijo admirándola a lo lejos

Eri – Claro que si, ¿te gusta?

Sha – Si… digo ¿Qué preguntaste? – Tratando de oírse lo más sereno posible

Eri – Es muy alegre, inteligente, madura sin mencionar hermosa, claro no tanto como mi ángel pero si

Sha – Me atrae y no lo niego pero ahora con lo que dijiste y mi forma de ser dudo mucho que se fije en mi, después de haberle dicho que estudiaba para ser ama de casa, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que hace bien su trabajo. Pero es demasiado ingenua, lo he visto cuando vengo a tomar un café

Eri – Eso quiere decir que solo vienes a verla

Sak – A ver a quien – dejando el pedido en la mesa

Eri – Si Shaoran a quien vienes a ver

Sha – A una joven que estudia en la universidad, he notado que viene seguido por este lugar… por cierto a qué hora sales

Sak – En media hora, lo bueno es que hoy descansaré un poco

Sha – Te llevo, hoy no tengo reuniones

Sak – Me parece bien, me hablan en otra mesa, bueno cualquier cosa me avisan

Eri – ¿Te llevo? Ese no es el Li que yo conozco

Sha – Es solo que ya está oscureciendo como para que vaya por ahí

De camino al departamento iban en silencio hasta que Sakura se decidió a romper el hielo

Sak – Hoy en lo particular estas mas serio que de costumbre

Sha – Puede ser, estaba pensando en algo que me dijo Eriol

Sak – Y que será

Sha – Aprovechar las oportunidades

Sak – Te lo dijo por la joven que me dijiste hace un rato – Dijo algo molesta casi imperceptible pero iba aumentado un poco en cada una de las siguientes oraciones

Sha – Si, por ella, porque ¿celos?

Sak – ¿Celos yo? Claro que no, más bien la compadezco

Sha – Si claro

Sak – Si por ser una más de tus conquistas, porque tu Shaoran Li quizá no lo demuestres ahora pero eres un Don Juan

Sha – Lo era, me gustaría tener algo un poco más serio, no solo una noche de diversión – Sakura solo abrió los ojos – Sucede algo

Sak – Pensé que lo negarías – Dijo casi gritando finalmente

Sha – No lo niego, pero que me dices de ti, eres tan ingenua o tan buena actriz que no te das cuenta cuantos hombres van solo a verte en la cafetería – Ahora el era el que parecía enojarse

Sak – Claro que no, van por el buen café y postres, Yukito es un buen repostero y su gemelo Yue un buen administrador – Dijo con algo de ilusión

Sha – Suena a amor – Dijo casi despectivamente

Sak – Lo fue alguna vez – Ahora lo dijo casi triste mientras el chico castaño sintió un vuelco en el corazón – O al menos eso creía pero Yukito no me quiso, dijo que solo me veía como una hermana.

Sha – Bueno creo que mejor cambiamos el tema y te invito una pizza del lugar al lado de mi edificio

Sak – Esta bien, acepto la invitación pero solo porque hubo mucha gente en la cafetería y no pude descansar ni aunque sea a comer una dona.

Sha – Sakura… yo…

Sak – O no puedo creerlo

Sah – ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – Algo asustado

Sak – Me llamaste Sakura y no Kinomoto

Sha – Disculpa si te molesto

Sak – No al contrario, me alegra al menos se que somos amigos, asi que tendre que llamarte Shaoran

Sha – Me parece bien

Sak – ¿Y qué me querías decir?

Sha – Lo olvide – dijo sonriendo melancólicamente – No debía de ser importante

Después de la comida Sakura aun contra la protesta de Shaoran se fue caminando por el parque diciendo que era una linda noche y quería ver las flores del los cerezos antes de que se terminaran, no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir, ella cruzo la calle corriendo y no noto que se le cayó la cartera del bolso que usaba hasta como mochila pero el que si lo noto fue el joven que la veía marchar, espero a que pasaran unos cuantos carros y corrió a tomar la cartera y después a llevársela, cuando llego al otro lado no la veía quizá ya se había adentrado al parque que si era algo amplio, lleno de arboles y estaba oscuro las luces levemente aluzaban.

Sha – ¿Donde estarás? Caminas rápido – Iba murmurando

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sha – Sakura – Y corrió al lugar donde prevenía el grito


	5. durmiendo con el enemigo

Capitulo 4

Durmiendo con el enemigo

Hola nuevamente, hoy subo este capítulo como regalo a todos los lectores Mexicanos, se cumplen 200 del inicio de la independencia de México, quizá las cosas sean un tanto iguales pero aun así es una fecha especial y si no son del bello país, aun así espero que lo disfruten.

Mis saludos especiales son para aquellos que me mandaron un review y para aquellos quienes me agregaron como una historia favorita:

Chika-Phantom-Li

Sarita Li

Ogba

Lfanycka

Kendrix astrix

Shaoran corría a lo que más daban sus piernas lo cual era una velocidad alta y vio a una joven de cabellos lacios y castaños luchando contra un joven con una boina azul marino, y ropa descuidada.

Tipo – Suéltalo – Dijo antes de golpearla y aventarla fuertemente – Ahora si me las pagaras… después de todo eres muy bella – En ese momento fue golpeado

Sha – Estas bien Sakura – La chica solo asintió – Bien ahora si ¿qué decías? – El joven corrió dejando de lado todo – Sakura – Hincándose a su lado y abrazando a la joven que temblaba – Tranquila corazón todo está bien – así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que el vio que la chica se tranquilizo – Te llevare a tu casa – Dijo mientras acomodaba las cosas de Sakura

Sak – Llévame con Tomoyo el día de hoy no quiero estar sola esta noche

Sha – Pues tengo una habitación recién decorada si es que te interesa si no iremos con Daidoji

Sak – Supongo que aceptare tu invitación, así no se lo tendré que decir a Tomoyo no preocuparla por algo que no tiene sentido – Y trato de sonreír – Gracias Shaoran

Al llegar al departamento Sakura fue al cuarto de huéspedes que fue donde la llevo Shaoran y el fue a su habitación. Poco después de la una de la madrugada el joven estaba aun no podía conciliar el sueño.

Sha – Quisiera ir con ella, consolarla, pero no puedo, Sakura, menos mal que dejo caer su cartera, si no, no sé qué… - Sus murmuros fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría – ¿Ocurrió algo?

Sak – No puedo dormir… sé que es mucho pedir pero podría quedarme contigo

Sha – Claro que si, Sakura

Sak – Muchas gracias – Y dio pasos rápidos a la cama del joven, cobijándose al lado de él quedando de frente al uno al otro

Sha – ¿Y si quiero aprovecharme de ti?

Sak – Supongo que es un riesgo que tengo que tomar, Shaoran ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en problemas?

Sha – No lo sabía, es solo que dejaste caer tu cartera y supuse que la ocuparías es por eso que entre al parque

Sak – Algo bueno salió del hecho que soy una despistada ¿entonces?

Sha – Podría decirse que si… pero no debí haberte dejado ir, te hubiera acompañado

Sak – El hubiera no existe Shaoran… no te preocupes resulto todo bien, llegaste justo a tiempo y me rescataste

Sha – Aun así, si…

Sak – Olvídalo, es hora de dormir ¿Quieres? – El joven asintió y ella cerró los ojos por unos momentos y sintió unos labios oprimiendo los suyos que la obligaron a abrir los ojos para encontrando a un castaño besándola – Shaoran – Murmuro al sentir que se separaban los labios, pero nuevamente volvió a sentir esos labios pero con más pasión… comenzó a separarlo ya que cada vez era más vehemente

Sha – Tranquila corazón, relájate – Dicho esto la joven lo abrazo acercándose tímidamente a él – Eres hermosa –

Y los besos cada vez eran más necesitados de calor, cada vez sentían la necesidad de estar más cerca uno del otro, de pronto la ropa comenzó a estar de mas y decidieron apartarla…

Los cuerpos ahora solo cubiertos por las suaves sabanas de seda se unían cada vez más, cuando por fin llego el momento más esperado en esta situación… la joven se levanto algo agitada viendo a su alrededor observo la luz que entraba por la gran ventana…

Sak – Fue solo un sueño – Guiando su vista a las sabanas con las que soñó aunque si estaba algo agitada

Sha – ¿Ocurre algo? Estas roja, acaso enfermaste – Dijo entrando a la habitación

Sak – No, estoy bien – tratando de recuperar su tono natural de piel – Pero ¿Qué hora es?

Sha – Las 7:00

Sak – No, tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme y darle de comer a Kero, después a la escuela

Sha – Te llevo, después de lo que paso anoche no dejare que vayas sola

Sak – Gracias

Un poco corto lo sé, espero que les haya gustado porque a mí también me encanto escribirlo un poco con trabas pero no se preocupen.

Espero que no se hayan desilusionado con el sueño… pero no se preocupen ya casi subo lo bueno…

Cuídense y espero que dejen review s ya saben dónde.


	6. Una noche para recordar

Capitulo 5

Un poco más largo de lo usual pero espero que les guste mucho.

Lo usual mandar los saludos de siempre para Sarita Li y a Chika-Phantom-Li además de Ying-Fa-Dark y un saludo muy especial para Eviita Cullen por ultimo a todos aquellos que en capítulos anteriores pusieron en alerta de autor o historia, adamas que me pusieron en favoritos… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA porque de nuevo es para ustedes

Finalmente estaba terminando junio y junto con este mes terminaba también la remodelación al departamento del joven chino.

Tom – Este lugar te quedo hermoso Saku

Sak – Gracias Tommy, pero quieres ver algo más que la sala, después de todo Shaoran no llegara hasta dentro de una hora – Mientras la conducía a las habitaciones

Tom – Primero lo llamas por su nombre y ahora ya sabes su horario, que será lo siguiente… dormirás con él – La castaña se puso roja con solo recordar que efectivamente ya había dormido con ese joven por muy inocente que fue esa noche aun no podía dejar de dar vueltas ese sueño que tuvo que no fue tan inocente.

Sak – Que cosas dices

Tom – A claro es un Casanova y jamás le harás caso

Sak – Jajaja… es lo que dije ¿no?

Tom – Pero nunca se dice jamás

Sak – Bueno, ¿qué te parece el lugar?

Tom – Simplemente bello

Sak – Que bueno, y termine hasta con tiempo de sobra, sabes Shaoran festejara aquí su cumpleaños, en dos semanas

Tom – Justo a tiempo, una persona tan ocupada e importante como el no querría dar una fiesta en un lugar que no tiene una sala.

Sak – Exacto… bueno vámonos, mi trabajo aquí está terminado

Las chicas caminaban rumbo a la estación de trenes ya que se dirigían rumbo a la universidad ya que una de ellas debía estudiar.

Tom – Sabes creo que algo acurre contigo ¿qué es?

Sak – A nada

Tom – Desde esa vez que Li te llevo por primera vez a la escuela llegaste diferente pero no puedo saber que es.

Sak – Nada de verdad

Tom – No te creo

Sak – Sucedió algo pero, nada de qué preocuparse… no sucedió nada con Shaoran, de verdad nada importante.

Tom – Supongo que tendré que confiar, y dime ya compraste algo para Li

Sak – Supuse que decorar la casa seria mi regalo – La chica de ojos amatista solo la vio en silencio – Bueno, en realidad no se que le gustaría

Tom – Uno pensaría que al decorar su hogar sabrías sus gustos – Y ambas rieron – Que te parece si vamos las dos juntas el fin de semana y aun no le comprado nada

Sak – Me parece bien

Finalmente llego el 13 de julio el día en el que el joven heredero cumpliría 25 años. El lugar estaba lleno con unos sesenta individuos, diferentes tipos de personas vestidos para una cena, casi todos los hombres usaban trajes y las mujeres diferentes tipos de vestidos o conjuntos. El festejado estaba tan ocupado que agradecía a una joven que aun no veía por haberse encargado de contratar cocineros y meseros ya que en su trabajo tenían este servicio.

El joven dio un rápido vistazo a la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver como entraban tres personas, el joven vestía un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa azul cielo, en la mano solo tenía una chamarra de piel negra, he iba acompañado de una joven que tenía el cabello agarrado en un moño dejando unos bucles libres usaba un vestido straples lila que llegaba a medio muslo ceñido al cuerpo y un abrigo un poco más largo que el vestido… sin embargo a pesar de que esta chica se veía tan bien, el joven fijo su mirada en la tercera persona, una mujer con un bello vestido negro por debajo de las rodillas el escote era simple, con tirantes delgados y usaba además un bolero verde con mangas que llegaban hasta los dedos, de lentejuelas combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos el cabello solo era una media coleta aun así por primera vez la veía como toda una mujer.

Sha – Disculpe – Diciendo a uno de los empresarios con el que platicaba y se dirigió a la puerta – Por un momento pensé que no llegarían

Eri – Son mujeres, pero al verlas notas que no importa esperar

Sha – Y si le añades que es Sakura

Sak – Disculpa – Algo molesta

Sha – Si, eres descuidada y siempre llegas tarde

Sak – Solo por ayudarte a planear todo esto

Sha – Tienes razón – Dijo humildemente pero después volvió al tono burlón y agrego – Aun espero que un buen hombre se dé cuenta que ya estas lista para ser una buena esposa

Sak – Eres imposible, además si tú supieras hacer algo no necesitaría ser tu ama de casa

Sha – Velo como una práctica, pero bueno seguiría discutiendo pero es hora de servir la comida.

La fiesta transcurrió algo aburrida después de todo en su mayoría las personas que ahí estaban era gente con la que trabajaba y tenían más de treinta. Todo termino a las once, temprano para ser fin de semana.

Eri – Bueno solo quedamos nosotros cuatro

Sha – Quieren quedarse a tomar algo o…

Tom – Claro que Li, más bien es hora de salir divertirnos de verdad, esto estuvo aburrido

Sak – Cierto

Tom – Así que Eriol y yo decidimos que vamos a un antro y ustedes no acompañan, porque como festejaremos sin el chico del cumpleaños

Sak – Solo podemos pasar a la casa quisiera cambiarme solo los zapatos

Eri – Claro, si no como bailaras

Sha – Bien, entonces dejen cambiarme, no iré así

Media hora después estaban entrando a una disco conocida, Shaoran ahora vestía unos jeans algo holgados y una camisa verde, era algo distinto pero igual de apuesto. Inmediatamente las dos chicas fueron a bailar juntas por un rato.

Eri – Bailan bien, ¿cierto?

Sha – Si, supongo, aunque Daidoji no se mueva mucho

Eri – No

Sha – Pero Sakura, nunca pensé que bailara de esa forma ya que me pareció que sería más reservada.

Eri – Lo es, pero no cuando baila, bueno ahí vienen – al legar ya estaban los tragos para ellas.

Tom – Gracias por ordenarlas

Eri – Se que llegan con sed

Tom – Supongo que también intentan embriagarnos

Sak – Y bien ahora a quien le toca bailar conmigo – Dijo de forma entusiasta

Eri – Pues tendrás que llevar a Shaoran porque esta señorita está un poco cansada

Sakura vio un poco a Shaoran quien se levanto y la acompaño a bailar, al principio fue un poco incomodo ya que él no se movía mucho, después de unos diez minutos pusieron música lenta y fue algo distinto simplemente parecían uno para el otro, no tardaron mucho en ver a la otra pareja al lado de ellos. Al terminar la música lenta que en realidad no duro mucho. Se quedaron bailando solo el chico de lentes y la joven de castaña.

Eri – Pequeña, ¿sientes algo por Shaoran?

Sak – ¿Qué?

Eri – Disculpa que sea tan directo pero eso parece

Sak – Pues solo parece – Dijo sonriendo

Ya eran casi las tres de la mañana, Tomoyo y Eriol se habían ido en el auto de él, mientras que los castaños se habían ido en el carro de Li.

Sak – Olvide mi celular en tu apartamento, podríamos pasar por él y luego al mío

Sha – Sabes que si

Sak – Deberías ser más amable, la mayoría del tiempo eres tan burlón que es difícil hablar contigo.

Sha – Si, como si fuera posible

Sak – En ocasiones lo eres – Dicho esto se fueron en silencio hasta llegar al destino, la joven entro hasta la habitación de donde se sentó en la cama y tomo el celular del buro ya que lo había puesto a cargar y al guardar el cargador y celular en el bolso se levanto y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de marearse cayendo en los brazos del joven que impidió que llegara al suelo.

Sha – ¿Estás bien?

Sak – Supongo que tome un poco de mas

Sha – Si, creo que es eso, siéntate un poco mas – Acompañándola a la cama donde nuevamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó llevándose al joven, finalmente él quedo sobre la chica

Sak – Disculpa, yo… - Siendo interrumpida por unos labios que conocía, pero solo de vista

Sha – Silencio – Murmuro para seguir besándola, cada vez con más devoción además de pasión, ella trato de detenerlo pero fue inútil, aunque después el trato detenerse pero esta vez ella no se lo permitió, en un momento el quito el pequeño bolero para besarle los hombros

Sak – Shaoran – Dijo mientras el instinto la llevo a desabrochar la camisa que el joven usaba, aferrándose a su cuerpo, mientras el acariciaba la pierna subiendo lentamente hasta retirarle la ropa interior, dejándose llevar ella retiro el pantalón y ropa interior de Li después el termino el trabajo quitándose los zapatos y calcetines para disponerse a retirar el bello vestido negro

Sha – Segura – Pregunto mientras besaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer

Sak – Si – Dijo en un suspiro dando lugar a una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

Y el fin por hoy recuerden poner review ya saben dónde.


	7. De regreso al inicio

Capitulo 6

Como siempre les mando un gran saludo a todos los que leen mi historia y en especial a tods aquellas personas que dejan comentarios, me tienen en alerta o como autora favorita, me parece que ya van dos al igual que es historia favorita. Bueno solo pongo a los que me mandan desde el capitulo pasado así que ahí va por orden: Ying-Fa-Dark, mágica (), no podía faltar Chika-Phantom-Li, lfanycka (), Sauma Sakura, Yamisakura-hime.

Gracias por leer mi historia, aunque los personajes no son míos es muy agradable saber que le gusta a alguien.

Y como todo en la vida, volvemos al inicio, una joven tomando su ropa cuidadosamente para entrar al baño y vestirse además de arreglarse un poco, su mente empezó a divagar pensando en que tal vez era un sueño… pero no esta vez no lo fue, lo que sucedió fue tan real como el dolor de cabeza que tenia… recordando la noche anterior se dio cuenta que no había sido obligada al contrario ella consintió aquello, jamás dijo que no mas bien correspondió aquel beso que tanto le gusto que le hizo sentir lo que jamás sintió.

Salió de aquel baño para dar un último vistazo al joven con el que paso la noche, aun era temprano las ocho, bueno para la hora que habían dormido, finalmente tomo lo que le faltaba y se dirigió a su pequeño departamento.

Al llegar el lugar agradeció que no era día de escuela y trabajaría hasta las dos así que esta vez entro a su baño para ingresar a la regadera y darse un rápido baño e ir a dormir otro rato.

Sak – Detente – Dijo entreabriendo los ojos y ver a su pequeño gato tratando de despertarla ya que no le había dado de comer desde la noche anterior – Ya voy Kero, debes estar hambriento – Se levanto, abrió una lata de comida poniendo posteriormente la comida en el plato del gato para después cambiar el agua que tenia.

Cinco minutos antes de las dos la joven ya estaba en su trabajo poniéndose el delantal para comenzar una jornada de trabajo.

Sak – Lista para empezar Yukito

Yukito – Si lo veo, pero dime, ¿te ocurre algo?

Sak – No, ¿por qué preguntas?

Yuk – Eres muy transparente y más porque te conozco desde niña, recuerdas, tu familia fue como una segunda familia para Yue y para mí desde que nuestros padres murieron

Sak – Bueno, sabes… es que si quisiera decirte pero mejor cuando estemos solo un momento

Yuk – Supongo que a tu jefe no le molestara que entres un poco más tarde – La chica sonrió porque él era su jefe – Vamos a las mesas de allá, hoy rara vez alguien se sienta en ese lugar – Ella solo asintió y lo siguió – Y bien

Sak – Ayer, recuerdas que iría a la fiesta de aquel chico, pues… - Comenzando a contarle toda la historia y el oía con atención y sin interrumpir – y desperté temprano, salí sin que lo notara, no sé qué hacer

Yuk – Ya veo… lo más lógico es hablar con él, lo más pronto posible

Sak – No sé qué decirle Yukito, jamás había estado con alguien como con él, si nunca lo hubiera hecho – Agachando la mirada y el tomo con suavidad su mentón para verla a los ojos

Yuk – Si eso lo sé, pero después de todo esto es algo de dos y lo hiciste, si no le dices jamás sabrás lo que puede pasar

Sak – Tienes razón, en cuanto lo vea se lo diré – Tomando sus manos en forma de agradecimiento

Yuk – Ahora a trabajar, no querrás perder el trabajo

Sak – Este… no

Ya había pasado un mes en el cual Sakura esperaba que apareciera en la cafetería así que no tomaba descansos para poder hacerlo cuando el llegara y platicar como se debía, pero él no llegaba, cada día su ánimo decaía un poco hasta que llego nuevamente el domingo, y Sakura pidió ese día para descansar después de todo cuando más trabajo hacia es cuando había clases.

Se arreglo bien aunque de manera sencilla, se puso su perfume de cerezos, dirigiéndose algo nerviosa al hogar del chico que vivía cruzando el parque cada momento deseaba regresarse pero sabía que debía avanzar, cuando finalmente llego al lugar de donde había salido días atrás a escondidas acerco su mano a la puerta para tocar pero en ese momento abrieron la puerta dejando ver a Shaoran de forma informal y a su lado a una mujer se veía un año más chica que el joven y mas grande que Sakura, ella poseía unos cabellos absolutamente negros y ojos café rojizo

Sak – Yo… solo venia… este…

Sha – Sakura – Dijo en un murmuro siendo observada por la chica de ojos rojos

Chica – No piensas presentar Shao – Mientras abrazaba el brazo del castaño

Sak – Mejor me retiro, con permiso – Hizo una breve reverencia y se marcho del lugar casi corriendo

Chica – Que extraña ¿Quién es?

Sha – La chica que de la que te hable Meiling, supongo que hoy no trabajo

Meiling – Ya veo, espero que no tengas problemas

Sha – No te preocupes ella ya tiene a su jefe, lo vi en sus ojos el día siguiente y la forma en que tomaban sus manos

Mei – Pero no se lo has preguntado

Sha – Porque no hay nada que preguntar, no debió haberse ido

Mei – Aun así no sabes que pueda pasar

Sha –Ni me importa – Menciono algo dolido

Mei – Hay primo yo creo que debes hablar con ella, por algo venia – El joven solo salió del lugar seguido por la pelinegro.

El lunes en la escuela en la primera clase de Tomoyo y Sakura las dos jóvenes se encontraban, el titular de la materia salió media hora antes dejando tiempo a las chicas de conversar un rato.

Tom – Saku, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sak – Si porque lo preguntas

Tom – Es que te vez un poco cansada

Sak – Si un poco pero nada de qué preocuparse, es solo que ya no tardan los finales, solo falta un mes, ya sabes la escuela y el trabajo.

Tom – Supongo y dime ¿ya has hablado con Li?

Sak – Desde su cumpleaños no, ¿Por qué? Yo supongo que obtuvo lo que quiso y ya no le intereso seguir hablando conmigo – Dijo con cierta amargura en su tono

Tom - ¿Qué?

Sak – Nada, bueno es que solo decore su casa, termine y ya no quiere seguir hablando conmigo, es todo – Mordiéndose un poco la lengua para no hablar de más

Tom – Eriol y yo jurábamos que querían más que amistad ustedes dos

Sak – Hay Tommy, las cosas se dieron de otra forma… pero dime ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones que se aproximan?

Tom – Iba a ir con Eriol a Londres para conocer a su familia, ¿no te gustaría ir? O iras con tu hermano

Sak – Me comento que tenía muchas cosas por hacer así que pensé en ir a Tomoeda ya tengo varios años sin ir, será agradable ver el lugar donde crecimos una vez más, te iba a invitar pero, estarás ocupada

Tom – Puedo ir contigo tres días después de todo es lo que nos íbamos a quedar antes de partir a Inglaterra.

Sak – Bueno algo es algo verdad, bueno es hora de salir porque aun faltan mas clases

Tom – Si, nos vemos luego

Un mes y medio más tarde dos chicas con un ya no tan pequeño gato salían de un coche para quedar de frente a una casa de dos pisos de color amarilla, al entrar estaba sola y algo descuidada pero se veía en buen estado y limpia

Tom – ¿Hace cuanto que no venias?

Sak – Un año y medio, pero la limpieza se hizo hace una semana, Touya contrato a alguien para que limpiara cada quince días y pagara las cuentas para que el lugar se pudiera habitar en cualquier momento.

Tom – Ya veo es una buena idea… y bien que quieres hacer

Sak – Estoy algo cansada, descansare una hora y después podremos ir a pasear un poco

Tom – Estas bien Saku, sabes que soy muy detallista y creo que tienes algo, una enfermedad de la que no me quieres decir, estas cansada y has bajado de peso en el último par de meses, no tendrás…

Sak – No es nada de eso, es solo la escuela

Tom – No es eso amiga, dímelo por favor

Sak – Esta bien Tommy, vamos a la habitación

Mandare a arreglar mi compu y no sé si pueda subir el próximo capítulo a tiempo, pero créanme que lo intentare, de verdad, es por eso que adelante un poco este… así que hasta la próxima, y es que acabo de recuperar ciertas historias que escribí hace tiempo como cuatro años y jamás mande, solo revisare la ortografía y detalles que quiera cambiar y la subiré.

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, me encanta tanto recibirlos, ya saben dónde.


	8. La triste realidad

Capitulo 7

Bueno ya que es una compu prestada les debo los saludos, aun así saludos a todos los que escriben sus review etc

Una chica de cabellos negros estaba tocando en un departamento que había decorado su amiga, hasta que un chico de ojos chocolate abrió.

Tom – Que bueno que estas aquí

Sha – Daidoji

Tom – No importa que te moleste pero esta vez te llamare Shaoran

Sha – En ese caso… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Tomoyo?

Tom – Necesitas hablar con Sakura

Sha – No tengo nada de qué hablar con ella

Tom – A mi me parece que sí, si no lo haces te arrepentirás mucho Shaoran

Sha – Yo imagino que si tuviera algo que contarme lo haría ella

Tom – Lo intento pero estabas con una mujer de cabello negro, salía de aquí tan temprano que…

Sha – Meiling, mi prima, es muy sobreprotectora conmigo, supongo que quisiéramos haber sido hermanos pero no se pudo

Tom – Oh, ya veo

Sha – Oh, ella salió de aquí sin que pudiéramos hablar, supongo que te conto lo que paso entre los dos – la chica asintió

Tom – Apenas hace cuatro días mientras arreglábamos du casa, yo parto mañana, pero créeme deberías ir a Tomoeda a platicar con ella, yo parto en unas horas con Eriol, pero aquí esta su dirección y sabes, le gusta mucho pasear por el parque del rey pingüino, por si la buscas – Dándole un papel que el tomo

Sha – A qué viene tanta insistencia – Mientras veía el contenido del papel

Tom – Prometí no decírtelo, pero jamás jure no tratar de intentar que hablaran, te aconsejo que lo hagan más pronto, no querrás perder el tiempo… ella te quiere pero se sintió herida por lo que vio aun cuando fue un mal entendido

Sha – Y yo al verla con Yukito – diciendo este nombre con desdén

Tom – Yukito es prácticamente su hermano al igual que Yue, es como si hubieras habado con Meiling – Cosa que puso a pensar al joven

Sha – Se te hará tarde para tu vuelo, no me gustaría que Eriol me culpara por algo así

Tom – Si, tienes razón, nos vemos Shaoran y espero que no lo dejes a la ligera, adiós

Sha – Adiós

La mañana siguiente el joven se levanto como de costumbre para ir al trabajo un miércoles cualquiera o al menos eso pensaba él cuando se puso su traje negro y su camisa beige, al subir a su coche avanzo directo a la oficina y a una cuadra cambio el rumbo.

Sha – Más vale que tengas razón Tomoyo Daidoji – Mientras se quitaba la corbata café.

Mientras que en Tomoeda una joven salía de su casa y comenzó a caminar por las calles del lugar primero llego al Templo Tsukimine donde dio una plegaria en silencio para después pasar por la primaria donde asistía y conoció a Tomoyo y después llego al instituto donde iba su hermano y conoció a Yukito y Yue donde pensó estar enamorado del primero y el año después de que ellos salieron conocieron ahí mismo a Eriol de dos años mayor… después de eso comenzó a caminar por el parque aquel parque en el que le habían pasado tantas cosas y se fue a los columpios en los que deseaba que se balancearan sus hijos.

Minutos más tarde se levanto y comenzó a caminar, a un no muy alto barranco que había en ese lugar y se sentó en la orilla.

Sha – Al fin te encontré – La joven se volteo y vio como el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado

Sak – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Sha – Tomoyo me dijo que viniera… que me querías contar el día que fuiste a mi apartamento supongo que es lo que Tomoyo desea que te pregunte

Sak – No es eso, pero porque no me buscaste antes

Sha – Supongo que… no más bien fue que al día siguiente fui a tu trabajo y te vi con Yukito pensé que estaba de mas

Sak – Es solo un gran amigo

Sha – Si me lo comento Tomoyo y yo le comente de la chica que viste es Meiling recuerdas que te comente de ella mi prima

Sak – Si, supongo que todo fueron mal entendidos – el joven asintió – Y entonces que somos, yo no puedo estar con incertidumbre

Sha – Quiero estar contigo, lo que paso esa noche, no quiero que sea solo de una noche

Sak – Yo tampoco – El chico tomo su cara, la beso dulcemente.

Sha – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sak – Por supuesto Shaoran

Sha – Bueno, aclarado eso, ¿Qué es lo que Tomoyo deseaba que me dijeras?

Sak – Este… vamos a mi casa y te lo digo ahí, es algo que debo decirte en privado

Sha – Pero este lugar esta desierto

Sak – Aun así quisiera mostrarte algo, vale más que mil palabras – El heredero se levanto rápidamente para ayudar a su nueva novia a levantarse pero ella no piso bien y resbalo por suerte el chico le tomo la mano, al escalar para subir volvió a caer y esta vez con su pareja

Sha – Sakura ¿estás bien? – Ambos cayeron lado a lado, claro que la abrazo mientras caían – Sakura – Al ver que estaba desmayada – Sakura – La tomo entre los brazos y la llevo a su coche para después ir al hospital

Unas horas después, el joven estaba ventado de la mano izquierda y esperando a que la chica despertara.

Sak – ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

Sha – En el hospital, caímos ¿recuerdas?

Sak – Tu mano

Sha – No fue nada, Sakura, ¿por qué no me dijiste del niño?

Sak – Este… yo iba a decírtelo en la casa te mostraría el ultrasonido, lo enmarque, estaba pensando en cómo decírtelo ya que sin importar nada yo lo voy a tener

Sha – Saku, odio tener que decir esto pero, perdiste al bebe con la caída, disculpa, no te debí dejar caer, debí sujetarte con más fuerza y…

Sak – No es cierto, porque yo de verdad quiero – El chico la abrazo y beso su cabeza – Shaoran no es verdad

Sha – Lo lamento mucho Sakura, siento que es mi culpa por no haber estado contigo

Sak – Quiero irme a mi casa

Sha – Aun deben atenderte, nos iremos mañana, si quieres ir a Tokio o a tu casa aquí, yo te cuidare

Sak – Debes trabajar

Sha – Tú eres más importante

Al día siguiente por la tarde los chicos salieron del hospital en el carro del chico que iba muy lento ya que no podía manejar bien. Llegaron en silencio hasta la casa, a Sakura le sorprendió que llegara

Sha – Tomoyo me dio tu dirección antes de ir al parque pase por aquí – La joven abrió la puerta y entro a la sala donde se sentó con pesadez, el chico vio el lugar, algo descuidado pero parecía un bello lugar para crecer y un portarretratos llamo su atención era un ultrasonido que llevaba el nombre de Sakura en él y lo que ahí estaba no se veía bien aun no estaba bien formado, el se acerco y lo tomo

Sak – Estaba tan ilusionada, estaba tomando medicamentos porque era un embarazo riesgoso supongo que no soporto la caída

Sha – Linda, discúlpame, yo no sabía, nunca te hubiera dejado ir de saberlo.

Sak – Yo me di cuenta hace dos semanas, quise decírtelo pero me dio miedo pensé que no querías nada de mí, nunca pensé que habías estado en la cafetería, te estuve esperando hasta que me canse y decidí ir a tu casa pero te vi y supongo que no supe que hacer.

Sha – Eso pasado, jamás te devolveré lo que perdiste pero intentare compensarte – La joven sonrió mas por compromiso que porque quisiera – Entonces ¿quieres ir a Tokio o nos quedamos aquí?

Sak – Quisiera quedarme un tiempo aquí, tal vez una semana más, pensé en quedarme todas las vacaciones pero ya no se qué hacer

Sha – Por el momento que te parece si vas a darte un baño y esta vez yo seré el ama de casa, te preparare algo de comer

Sak – De verdad, ¿no me hará daño tu comida?

Sha – Claro que no, soy bueno en eso

Este capitulo es para reflexionar, a una gran madre le paso esto es por eso que decidí escribirlo así, perdió a su segundo bebe y me da tanta tristeza porque hay personas que maltratan tanto a sus hijos y ella que tanto deseaba otro bebe una noche lo perdió.


	9. La vida despues de ti

Capitulo 8

Después de algunos fallos técnicos mi computadora volvió (en hp me tardaron más de un mes para arreglarla de la garantía) en fin, celebrando que volvió les dejo dos capítulos de todas mis historias y gracias por seguirlas ya que son para ustedes y es un honor que alguien las lea.

Ese miércoles por la noche se encontraban en la sala viendo algo de televisión, comedias, pero ninguno tenia ánimos de reír simplemente pusieron eso para no entristecerse más con alguna película o lo que sea que pudiera hacer llorar a alguno de los dos.

Sha – Bueno, supongo que ya te mandare a dormir, te molesta si me quedo en el sillón

Sak – Quizá suene algo trillado pero me gustaría quedarme contigo, en el cuarto de arriba – El chico asintió y fueron al cuarto que una vez perteneció a los padres de Sakura, en ese lugar había varias fotos pero la que le llamo la atención fue la única foto familiar en las que encontró a los cuatro y la tomo – Es de las pocos fotos en las que salgo con mamá, murió tan joven, pero dice papá que fueron muy felices el tiempo que duro

Sha – De verdad se ve muy joven

Sak – Lo era, murió a los veintisiete años, se casaron cuando ella solo tenía 16 años y papá era un maestro principiante el tenia 25… al día siguiente de cumplir un año de casados nació Touya

Sha – Que te parece si dormimos y mañana continuas platicándome – La chica asintió, ambos durmieron

Eran la cinco de la mañana y la chica despertó por el ruido que había a su alrededor

Sak – ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Sha – Disculpa, te desperté, solo voy al trabajo pero de aquí es un poco más lejos

Sak – No te vayas

Sha – Tengo que, no puedo simplemente perderme del todo, iré a poner las cosas en orden y cancelar varias cosas si deseo quedarme aquí una semana para estar solo para ti, así que duerme un rato mas, vendré en la noche también tengo que ir por algo de ropa – La chica asintió – Deseas que te traiga algo

Sak – No, solo trata de llegar temprano – El chico sonrió, le beso la frente, mientras ella cerraba los ojos para volver a dormir

Por la tarde la chica estaba, terminada de limpiar la casa, iba a tomar las llaves y salir del lugar a comprar algunas cosas para hacer de comer, abrió la puerta y encontró a su nuevo novio.

Sak – Pensé que llegarías por la noche – Viendo la maleta que tenía en las manos

Sha – Acabe antes de lo planeado

Sak – Que bien, apenas iba a ir a comprar algo de comer, me acompañas, quieres algo en especial – forzándose a sonreír

Sha – No, mejor te invito a algún lugar, pero tendrás que escoger tú porque yo no conozco ningún lugar

Sak – No tengo ánimos de comer fuera, si no deseas algo preparado en casa mejor ordenamos algo

Sha – Esta bien, lo que quieras Saku, por cierto ya hablaste con Tomoyo

Sak – No, aun no me convenzo

Sha – Tienes que, Sakura, ya no estás embarazada y aunque quieras un hijo sabes que no puedes tenerlo ahora, se que te dolió, créeme aunque no supe que lo ibas a tener cuando el doctor me dio la noticia sentí que me moría, imagino tu que te hiciste ilusiones que sentiste como crecía, pero ya no está y debemos seguir adelante jamás lo olvidaremos pero debemos continuar

Sak – Es tan difícil – Decía mientras comenzaba a llorar – Compre un pequeño mameluco y pensaba en los nombres y quería cuidarlo, es muy duro Shaoran

Sha – Lo sé, mi bella flor, lo que más duele es que no sé cómo ayudarte más que apoyándote, quieres que te lleve a algún lugar, no se con…

Sak – No, aun no, he perdido a tantas personas que se me pasara, solo ten un poco de paciencia

Un día antes de regresar al lugar donde vivían fueron a un lugar de Tomoeda un cementerio Mausoleo donde se encontraban los padres de Sakura, uno al lado del otro.

Sak – Espero tener algún día lo que tuvieron mis padres, se amaron con tanta intensidad que nada importo y hasta el ultimo día de su vida

Sha – Lo tendremos juntos

Sak – Shaoran – Se acerco parándose de puntas para besarlo después se acerco a la tumba de sus padres, como era un mausoleo privado había un foto de los padres juntos estaba grande y era del día de boda

Sha – Te pareces tanto a ella

Sak – Eso dicen aunque a veces pienso que se parece más a Tomoyo, ¿no te parece?

Sha – Ella tendrá el cabello como ella incluso el tono de piel, pero tú tienes las facciones de ella y la intensidad en la mirada

Sak – En fin, yo vine a algo, papá, mamá vengo a pedirles un favor, quiero que cuiden a mi bebe, nunca lo conocí, pero sé que está en el cielo con ustedes – De su bolsa saco el ultrasonido que había estado enmarcado y lo puso atrás de la foto de la boda en el mismo marco – Espero que lo hagan, los quiero mucho – Dejando también un ramo de flores

Llego el día en que la pareja de castaños, volvieron a Tokio y no tardo mucho en llegar el día en que los jóvenes de cabellos oscuros regresaron también, los primeros fueron por estos al aeropuerto.

Tom – Sakura, Shaoran, vinieron por nosotros

Eri – Hola finalmente los veo como una pareja

Tom – Y que decidieron del bebe – A la castaña se le llenaron los ojos con lagrimas al recordar lo sucedido – Saku, ¿Qué ocurre?

Sha – Subiremos las maletas al auto – Llevándose a Eriol con el

Eri – ¿Que ocurrió? No me digas que…

Sha – Si, caímos por el pequeño barranco del parque del rey pingüino, aun no puedo creer que yo no pudiera…

Eri – He estado ahí y el lugar no es muy estable, pero Sakura no entiende que ese lugar no es seguro o no entendía simplemente era su lugar favorito, supongo que ya no lo es tanto

Tom – Sakura dime algo

Sak – Lo perdí, ya no estoy embarazada, Shaoran me ha apoyado pero… ya no voy a tener un bebe.

Tom – Pero que ocurrió

Sak – No quiero recordarlo, al menos no ahora

Tom – Sakura… venia tan feliz y tu aquí…

Sak – ¿Ocurrió algo en el viaje? – Viendo que Tomoyo dudo en platicar – Por favor necesito una buena noticia

Tom – Me casare con Eriol

Sak – Felicidades, ya se habían tardado

Tom – Lo hizo frente a toda su familia, estaba Touya también acompañando a Nakuru

Eri – Nos vamos ya

Tom – Si

Sha – ¿Estás bien?

Sak – No mucho – Shaoran la abrazo un momento – Ya estoy un poco mejor, gracias – Sonriendo de forma sincera en algún tiempo

Sha – Así está mejor, que sonrías de verdad y no por lo que habías estado haciendo últimamente – Ahora el joven sonrió, tomo su mano y la llevo al carro

Por la noche estaban los cuatro jóvenes en el apartamento de Shaoran comiendo y platicando de trivialidades, hasta que llego la hora de partir

Tom – Muchas gracias me divertí mucho

Eri – Fue una noche agradable, no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa pequeña

Sha – Yo la llevare – la aludida afirmó

Tom – Bueno nos vemos, adiós y recuerda que Touya hablara hoy a tu casa Sakura

Sak – Lo se

Eri – Que pasen buenas noches

Sha – Ustedes también – Al irse

Sak – Puedes llevarme ahora a casa, Touya no tardara en hablarme

En el departamento de Sakura

Sak – Ya te dije muchas veces que estoy bien… si… si… no… de verdad… solo porque no me crees… bueno… si… me hablas entonces… claro… adiós – Colgó y suspiro

Sha – ¿Ocurre algo?

Sak – ¿Deseas conocer a mi hermano? Noto que algo me pasaba y decidió darse unas vacaciones

Sha – Ya veo

Sak – Viene con Nakuru, su esposa

Sha – No es la hermana mayor de Eriol

Sak – Si, así fue como lo conocimos, mmmm… supongo que debo advertirte que no le agradan mis amigos y mucho menos mis novios

Sha – Acaso han sido muchos

Sak – No, solo tres, bueno cuatro contigo y ni uno como tú, en fin ¿quieres ver una película?

Sha – Pensé que jamás lo pedirías, por cierto el departamento es pequeño así que ¿Dónde se quedara tu hermano?

Sak – En casa de Eriol, es más grande

Prepararon palomitas y se sentaron en un sillón abrazados hasta que llego Kero y rasguño a Shaoran

Sha – Ese gato me rasguño

Sak – Pero Kero es tranquilo

Sha – Por alguna razón ese gato no me quiere

Sak – Es tu imaginación pero si eso crees, Kero, ve a tu cojín – El gato obedeció agachando la cabeza – Listo


	10. Mi hermano

Capitulo 9

Esa mañana estaban cuatro jóvenes en el aeropuerto de Tokio esperando a que salieran dos personas por una puerta.

Tom – Ya tardaron mucho

Eri – Paciencia, sabes que hay muchas personas que bajan

Tom – Estoy tan acostumbrada a que me esperen que es tedioso tener que esperar a alguien más.

Eri – Tranquila, además yo soy el que está esperando a su hermana mayor, bueno Sakura también espera a Touya y ella ha esperado más tiempo

Tom – Tienes razón y debe estar nerviosa ya que… bueno su hermano tiene un gran carácter – Dijo viendo a la pareja que estaba cerca de ellos – se ven tan lindos que me provoca grabarlos

Eri – Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso

Tom – No, ahora tengo menos tiempo de hacerlo

Sha – Podrías tranquilizarte un poco

Sak – Debería, pero no puedo, es solo que, tú no lo conoces y puede llegar ser muy pero muy irritante con mis novios

Sha – Ya veo y supongo que quieres que te deje para que tu hermano este feliz

Sak – No

Sha – Entonces ya te dije que voy a soportar, no importa lo que pase quiero estar contigo ¿entendido? – La joven acepto y este le dio un beso lleno de ternura

– ¿Se puede saber que haces mocoso? – La joven salto dando un pequeño aventón a su pareja

Sak – Hermano

Touya – Y bien monstruo, me vas a explicar algo

Sak – No soy un monstruo y Shaoran no es un mocoso es mi novio

Tou – Estas muy pequeña para tener novio

Sak – Estas loco, Nakuru fue tu novia desde los dieciocho y ella es menor que tu

Tou – Aun así, tu eres un monstruo muy pequeño para tener novio y mucho menos si es un mocoso como el

– Touya deja a la pequeña Sakura en paz

Tou – Pero Nakuru

Nak – Déjala – Dijo con un gesto infantil mientras le mostraba la lengua – Hola Sakura

Sak – Nakuru, estas tan…

Nak – Sera un niño es por eso que Touya deseaba venir queríamos darte la sorpresa, nacerá en un mes, pensamos quedarnos tres meses aquí, espero no te moleste que nos quedemos en Tomoeda

Sak – No, sabes bien que también es su casa, me alegro por ti

Nak – Ahora que recuerdo, Tommy me dijo que me tenias una gran sorpresa, que jamás creería, puedo creer que tengas novio pero…

Sak – Yo supongo que esa era la sorpresa, Shaoran, ella es Nakuru la esposa de Touya – Interrumpiendo una lucha de miradas entre él y su hermano.

Sha – Ya tengo el gusto de conocerla, cuando aún era Hiraguisawa

Nak – Si, desde que era un pequeño niño de preescolar, cuando vivía en Londres, después para la primaria el fue a Hong Kong y mi madre vio tan triste a Eriol que vivimos un tiempo ahí, cuando finalmente llegamos a Tomoeda, ¿verdad Shaorancito?

Sak – Siendo así, cuéntame que sabes de Shaorancito

Sha – Definitivamente no extrañaba esto

Nak – Ahora que lo dices si es una sorpresa que seas novia de este amargado y testarudo, acaso no lo conoces bien

Sak – Lo conozco bien Nakuru

Nak – Siendo así, no te preocupes no dejare que Touya te moleste, porque sé que este chico es un amor y si decidió ser tu novio te hará muy feliz

Sak – Gracias – Dijo a Nakuru, pero después vio a Shaoran y le sonrió

El camino fue tranquilo, fueron por ellos en una camioneta para siete personas que tenía Shaoran pero apenas cabían por la cantidad de maletas que llevaban sobre todo Nakuru, después de dejarlos en Tomoeda, se quedaron un rato hasta la noche, cuando fue momento de regresar a Tokio Eriol y Tomoyo estaban esperando para poder entrar a la parte de atrás

Sha – Ten, maneja tú – Dándole las llaves a Eriol

Eri – Seguro, pensé que tus autos solo los…

Sha – Me gustaría ir atrás, así que vámonos ya

Eri – Bueno – Abriendo los seguros de las puertas y después abrir la de Tomoyo, cosa que imito Shaoran, sentándose junto a Sakura en el asiento para dos personas

Sha – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sak – Si, solo que estoy algo cansada

Sha – Puedes dormir si lo deseas así – La chica solo puso su cabeza en las piernas del chico y el comenzó a acariciar su cabello, no tardo ni cinco minutos para cerrar los ojos indicando que estaría dormida

Eri – Eso quiere decir que por Sakura si me prestarías tu carro deportivo

Sha – No hay nada más importante que ella, se entristeció al ver a Nakuru tan feliz por su embarazo

Eri – Si, yo también pensé eso

Tom – Es que Sakura estaba tan feliz, su mirada al contarme que iba a tener un niño, la forma es que platicaba de su próxima visita al doctor, es una lástima, pero sé que Saku será una muy buena madre algún día

Eri – Eso ni dudarlo – Y así la pareja se puso a hablar de trivialidades mientras que el chico de atrás veía a su novia, se veía tan tranquila y feliz, después de un rato – Llegamos, será mejor que levantes a Sakura, primero pasare a casa de Tomoyo, ahí deje mi carro y está bien

Sha – Si, claro… Sakura, despierta, ya llegamos

Al ir llegando al parque que separaba los dos departamentos

Sha – Te llevo a casa o quieres comer algo, ver una película en mi departamento o… algo

Sak – No quisiera estar sola hoy, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?

Sha – Temo que si me quedo en tu departamento algún día tu gato me va a hacer algo grave – La chica se rio levente – De verdad, no entiendo cómo pudo entrar al cuarto aquel día, la puerta estaba cerrada y la ventana, ahí no cabía ni un ratón, mejor vamos a mi departamento

Sak – Entonces pasemos por algo de ropa y sabes que le debo dar de comer a Kero, aun cuando te moleste tanto es mi pequeño

Sha – Bueno

Por la noche están los dos jóvenes entre las sabanas verdes, solo viéndose el uno al otro sin hablar hasta que ella rompió con el silencio.

Sak – ¿Sabes? Algo que me daba alegría de tener un bebe fue que era tuyo, de una persona que quería tanto

Sha – Yo también te quiero… Sakura, vivamos juntos

Sak – Mande

Sha – Vivamos juntos, nos la pasamos juntos en los tiempos libre, en ocasiones nos dormimos juntos, quizá cuando se puedas nuevamente no solo dormiremos si no que haremos el amor, es como si tuviéramos una relación, casi de casados, hemos vivido cosas que nadie vivirá en toda su vida

Sak – Te molesta Kero

Sha – Sabes que por ti soportaría que destruyera todos mis muebles

Sak – Aun es muy pronto para llevarlo a ese nivel, además no quisiera que te pasara algo – Ante la mirada interrogante continuo – Si Touya nos ve viviendo juntos es capaz de matarte o algo así quizá no tan grave

Sha – Bien, ten por seguro que preguntare después de que se vaya tu hermano

Sak – Cambiando de tema, aun me deseas, no importa lo que paso

Sha – Eres una bella flor Sakura, interior y exterior, como no quieres que aun te anhele, claro que si decidimos volver a hacer algo hay que tener mas precaución

Sak – Si eso lo tengo muy bien presente

Sha – Ya duerme cariño, que mañana regresas a la escuela

Sak – Es cierto


	11. Un poco de paz

Capitulo 10

Finalmente llego el día de regresar a clases al menos las chicas y durante estas todo transcurrió muy tranquilo. Después la castaña fue al trabajo, sabía que ese día habría mucho trabajo, después de todo es el primer día del semestre y efectivamente todos los meseros y cocineros fueron a trabajar ese día y aun así no podían con tanto trabajo, la gente estaba esperando que se desocupara un lugar para poder sentarse ahí.

En definitiva todo era el lugar más popular de la universidad.

Ya eran las nueve y Sakura aun no había tenido un momento de descanso ya que eran muchas las personas y era claro que ella tenía mucha energía, finalmente el lugar se había calmado un poco, y ella se sentó unos momentos con su novio, sus amigos y además su hermano y su esposa, ese día Touya había querido visitar a su mejor amigo y socio desde hace tiempo, ya que gracias al dinero del abuelo, él había podido ayudar a los hermanos Tsukiro a cumplir su sueño, por lo tanto ellos se habían sentado un poco antes.

Sak – Estoy tan cansada

Yuk – Eso es porque no descansaste

Sak – Como hacerlo con tanta gente

Nak – Aun no entiendo porque simplemente no dejas…

Sak – Es mejor de esta manera, algún día tomare el dinero del abuelo pero cuando realmente lo ocupe

Tou – Pero por lo que veo, les va muy bien, verdad Yuki

Yuk – Si, Yue administra el lugar muy bien y yo puedo dedicarme a diseñar los nuevos postres y comidas que servimos, aunque casi siempre vienen por los postre.

Tom – Y como no hacerlo si en realidad están deliciosos

Nak – Es verdad, ya es mi tercera rebanada y solo llevamos aquí media hora, pero es que me da tanta hambre

Sak – Es por mi sobrinito – Dijo con cierta melancolía

Tom –Saben estoy muy cansada, y tengo algo de tarea, tu no Sakura

Sak – No tengo tarea pero, si estoy muy cansada – Dijo comiendo el ultimo bocado de su rebana da pastel

Nak – Es cierto yo también estoy muy cansada, eso de visitar gente con algunos kilos de más me agota muy pronto, lo bueno es que pronto nacerá y será turno de Touya

Tou – Entonces vámonos, te llevamos monstruo

Sak – Iré con Shaoran

Tou – No

Sak – Si

Tou – Dije que te llevamos

Sak – No, es media hora más de camino y Nakuru está muy cansada, a Shaoran le toma solo cinco minutos o menos

Tou – Pero

Nak – Touya, pareces niño, Sakura tiene razón – Dijo sacándolo del lugar y guiñándole el ojo a Sakura – Nos vemos, Yuki, Yue, ¿irán? – Los jóvenes solo vieron a Sakura

Sak – Yo cerrare el local, después de todo ya todos se fueron.

Eri – Nosotros también nos vamos, nos vemos mañana

Tom – Adiós Saku, Shaoran

Sak – Adiós Tommy, Eriol

Sha – Hasta luego

Sak – Me podrías ayudar a acomodar las mesas mientras lavo los platos que usamos – El joven solo asintió y ella en la charola llevo los platos y vasos que se usaron, estaba lavándolos ya que eran los únicos que quedaban sucios, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara Shaoran y la abrazara – Ya casi termino Shao

Sha – Aja – Dijo mientras besaba su cuello

Sak - ¿Qué crees que haces? Déjame terminar

Sha – ¿Segura? – La joven se quedo callada y su novio se detuvo – Te ayudo

Camino a casa los jóvenes iban en silencio tomados de la mano, no faltaba ya prácticamente para llegar, así que el hielo se rompió.

Sha – Te llevo a casa, o te quedas hoy conmigo

Sak – Mande – Era algo extraño ya que el joven jamás le había pedido que se quedara con él

Sha – El día de hoy yo no quiero estar sin ti, supongo que ya me acostumbré a dormir a tu lado ¿te das cuenta de lo que me haces?

Sak – Bien, el día de hoy vamos a mi casa

Sha – Con tu gato

Sak – Con mi bebe Kero

Sha – Bien, supongo que no pasara nada

Sak – Kero no es malo, es un lindo gatito

Sha – Si un lindo gatito muy inteligente y celoso – Entro al estacionamiento del departamento de Sakura y se dirigieron al lindo hogar de esta, en donde al ver el sillón más grande del lugar estaba un gato, que al levantar la cabeza se quedo viendo al chico – Te das cuenta de la forma en la que me observa ¿verdad?

Sak – Es un gato y tu estas paranoico

Sha – Yo no lo creo pero bueno

Sak – Ven Kero, ven gatito – Abriendo una lata de comida de gato – Y tu Shaoran ¿quieres algo de comer?

Sha – Por el momento no, gracias

Sak – Entonces vamos a la habitación porque yo estoy tan cansada, llego más gente que el semestre anterior

Sha – Saku, porque no haces lo que Nakuru dice, solo dedicarte a estudiar

Sak – No lo sé, pero ya no me imagino sin trabajar

Sha – Es demasiado esfuerzo, por ejemplo ahora tendrás que acostarte y tomar tu laptop para ponerte a hacer tarea

Sak – No es tanta, así que la realizare en mi media hora de descanso

Sha – A eso me refiero linda

Sak – Bueno cambiemos de tema y ponte tu ropa de dormir – Dándole un pijama de él, ya que ella había llevado algo de ropa a la casa de este y viceversa

Sha – Supongo que no ganare

Sak – Exactamente

Sha – ¿El sábado trabajas? – Mientras se cambiaba

Sak – Si hasta las ocho, ¿iras por mi?

Sha – Bien, pero iremos a mi casa

Sak – Esta bien, no había tenido tiempo de decírtelo pero hoy en mi descanso de la escuela fui al doctor

Sha – Ocurre algo malo

Sak – No, solo fui a revisión, me estoy recuperando bien

Sha – Me alegro linda

Sak – Y, pues también comencé cuidarme para no tener hijos, usare parches ya que soy muy descuidada con las pastillas y pues…

Sha – Entiendo

Sak – Tienes razón si vamos a comenzar algo hay que ser más responsables

Sha – Entonces cuando podemos comenzar a tener algo

Sak – En dos o tres semanas – Dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama, acto que siguió su novio

Sha – Bien, entonces anotare ese día en la agenda, no sabes los baños helados que tengo que darme, cada día que dormimos juntos

Sak – Jajaja, claro que no

Sha – Es verdad, te lo dije eres muy hermosa, Sakura y no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo y cuanto he tenido que aguantar esa necesidad de hacer el amor, porque tengo miedo a lastimarte porque eres la persona que amo

Sak – Shaoran, haces que me sonroje, mejor vamos a dormir

Sha – Esta bien – Mientras ambos se abrazaban

A la mañana siguiente un joven comenzaba a abrir sus ojos al oler un delicioso aroma a You Tiao, (son como churros de azúcar a esos que en ocasiones llenan de cajeta o chocolate, espero que sepan de cuales).

Sha – AAAA – Grito algo asustado, no paso ni medio minuto cuando la joven llego

Sak – Shao, ¿estás bien?

Sha – Si supongo

Sak – ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Sha – Tu gato, estaba viéndome dormir y al despertar me mostro sus uñas

Sak – Shaoran es un gato – Cargando al lindo animalito

Sha – Di lo que quieras pero ese gato no me quiere… ese olor es de You Tiao

Sak – Ups, si – Y salió corriendo del lugar hasta dejando caer a su mascota – Hay no

Sha – Se quemo

Sak – Lo bueno es que solo fue uno…

Sha – Esto lo preparaba mi madre cada que cumplía años, me encanta con leche se soya

Sak – Me alegro que te guste, porque lo prepare porque busque desayuno chino y esto era lo más fácil de preparar

Fin del capítulo… espero que les guste, después de hacer sufrir tanto a Sakura, es justo un pequeño descanso, espero que les guste y disculpen por no actualizar antes, pero este fin de semestre se junto tanto el trabajo, que bueno.

Saludos a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, recuerden que la hago para ustedes.


	12. Ayuda

Necesito ayuda de los lectores de mis historias… ahora que finalice una de mis creaciones: ¿Solo el final?, hare una nueva historia la cual ya tengo una gran idea para hacerla, tomare una hermosa canción que le gusta a mi esposo pero aun no se qué personajes tomar si Saku y Shao o Tomoyo y Eriol…

Por favor quisiera que me dijeran, con ambas parejas puedo realizar la historia, claro que dependiendo de la pareja que escojan seria el curso de esta, y por supuesto que decidan la que decidan la otra pareja estará presente en menor proporción, gracias.


	13. Visperas de navidad

Capitulo 11

Vísperas de navidad

Nota: En oriente en general los lugares donde se celebra la navidad no por lo que la mayoría en el occidente la celebramos, haya ni siquiera dan el día, es como un día de san Valentín o del amor y la amistad, pero como algunos personajes como Eriol y Nakuru son de Inglaterra, me pareció adecuado hacer la celebración como la haríamos en este lado del mundo y lo digo por este y el próximo capítulo.

El frio comenzaba a sentirse cada día mas, finalmente era primero de diciembre, las calles de Tokio comenzaban a iluminarse con los comercios, grandes árboles multicolores, personas disfrazadas de santa Claus incluso las mujeres con minifaldas, de hecho Sakura y sus compañeras de trabajo debían usar ese uniforme, al menos en lo que pasaba la navidad, y no le disgustaba, pero en ese momento lo que buscaba era algo que le pudiera obsequiar a su novio, a esa persona que quizá en un momento fue tan molesto ahora era tan dulce.

Era su día libre y es por eso que decidió caminar por las calles pero comenzaba a oscurecer y hacer un poco mas de frio, por lo cual decidió caminar hacia el tren para ir a su casa, nada la había gustado para su novio, quizá otro día en otro lugar tendría más suerte.

Estaba al frente de su casa con una pequeña caja de pastel el tamaño era para dos personas, en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono celular.

Sak – Debe ser Touya para ver en donde me encuentro… - Descolgó el teléfono sin ver quien era – ¿Ahora qué?... a hola Shao disculpa es que pensé que era Touya, me ha llamado todo el día… si incluso me sacaron de clase por su culpa… si es que lo apague un rato… estoy frente a la casa… mejor ven… es inofensivo… de todos modos ven por mí, sabes que ya no es agradable pasar por el parque a estas horas… te espero en el departamento… y yo a ti – Al entrar al edificio volvió a sonar el teléfono – Dime Shao… ups, disculpa… si… si… aja… claro que lo tuve que apagar no deseaba que me sacaran de clases una vez más… si mañana si trabajare… si ahí nos vemos – Al colgar – Si me parecía extraño que no llamara

Continuo caminando, subió las escaleras al departamento buscando las llaves, al abrir encontró un gato hambriento que la esperaba parecía desde hace tiempo.

Sak – Hola Kero, espera un poco para servirte de comer – Tomo una bolsa con croquetas al cual sirvió en un plato pequeño, tomo otro recipiente y le dio de tomar algo de leche – Listo, ahora tu caja – No tardaron mucho en llamar a la puerta, abrió y se encontró con su novio

Sha – ¿Lista?

Sak – Aun no, tengo que terminar de limpiar la caja de Kero, espera un momento, siéntate en la sala un rato

Sha – Bien, solo no tardes

Media hora más tarde

Sak – Estoy lista

Sha – Tardaste mucho

Sak – Es que arregle ropa para mañana, la que tengo en tu departamento ya no es suficiente con el frio que hace ya

Sha – Bueno vámonos, te ayudo

Sak – Por favor, ten – Dándole una maleta con su ropa y la caja con el pastel que compro en la zona centro del lugar.

Sha – Mi hermosa dama vámonos

Al llegar al departamento del joven heredero, el chico llevo la maleta a la habitación, dejando la caja de pastel en la mesa.

Sha – Ahora porque traes un pastel

Sak – Yukito lo preparo para mi…. Es pastel de navidad, aun falta micho pero me encanta

Sha – Y podre comer o solo es para ti

Sak – Te doy si preparas el te – El chico fue a la cocina y puso agua a calentar, no paso mucho y se sentaron en la sala a disfrutar el rico pastel con fresas

Sha – Y que harás en navidad

Sak – Pues… iré con Touya… es que Nakuru y Eriol desean una navidad como la celebran en Londres

Sha – Si… es tan diferente

Sak – Lo sé… me acompañaras… o iras con tu familia

Sha – No, deseaban que fuera, pero en realidad me da un poco de pereza, ya que después de navidad me tomare un descansó hasta después de año nuevo

Sak – Entonces tendré más tiempo contigo

Sha – Si – al terminar el pastel – Estuvo delicioso el pastel

Sak – Yukito es bueno en repostería y me enseño como prepararlos

Sha – Entonces algún día tendré el honor de comer un pastel preparado por ti

Sak – Jamás te lo dije pero el pastel que comiste para tu cumpleaños yo lo hice sola

Sha – No eres tan mala para esto, vamos a dormir ya – Levantándose y ayudando a su novia a hacerlo, después fueron los dos a la habitación, al acostarse el joven comenzó a besarla y esta le correspondió, al poco tiempo el beso se torno más intenso, era un momento que estuvieron esperando tanto tiempo – ¿Me detengo?

Sak – No – El joven comenzó a quitarle la pequeña blusa que usaba, hasta que el celular comenzó a sonar

Sha – No contestes – La chica vio el celular

Sak – Es Touya… debe haber hablado a la casa – Se separo del chico y contesto – Dime… agitada como crees… donde… que no se supone que tardaría mas… tienes razón… ahora voy… no te preocupes le pediré a Shaoran… no empieces… cuida mucho a Nakuru, adiós.

Sha – Ocurrió algo

Sak – Nakuru va a tener al bebe, hubo algunas complicaciones y la acaban de meter en cirugía ocupara cesárea, nada grave, ¿me podrías llevar?

Sha – Sabes que si – La joven sonrió con algo de melancolía, estaba feliz pero a la vez estaba algo triste recordando su propio pasado.


	14. Un pequeño en la vida

Capitulo 12

Un pequeño en la vida

Se encontraban siete personas en la sala de espera, uno con un rostro muy serio, el segundo con un rostro de amabilidad, otros tres estaban muy contentos aunque un poco impacientes, uno tenía cara de algo de susto y un séptimo observaba al anterior con rostro algo molesto aunque también de reojo veía el reloj. Al salir el doctor se suavizo el rostro del último.

Doctor – Señor Kinomoto – Le pregunto al joven que se paraba

Tou – Si

Doctor – Felicidades, acaba usted de tener un fuerte varón, su esposa está muy agotada, pero puede pasar a verla, por el momento solo podrían entrar máximo dos personas al mismo tiempo

Tou – Gracias… Sakura, vamos a conocer a tu sobrino – LA joven asintió y camino atrás de él

Sak – Ahora vuelvo Shaoran – Al entrar en la habitación vieron a una Nakuru muy cansada, despeinada y con una sonrisa muy hermosa

Nak – Touya, mira es hermoso

Tou – Tienes razón – Dijo mientras lo tomaba en los brazos

Nak – Si, es que no se parece a ti, si no a mi

Sak – Jajaja… si tienes razón – Dijo mientras veía al hermoso niño

Tou – ¿Deseas cargarlo? – La joven asintió y le dejo que cargara al niño

Sak – Que lindo

Nak – Si lo deseas puedes sacarlo un poco para que lo vean los demás – La chica obedeció y salió - ¿Y bien?

Tou – Gracias Nakuru, te amo tanto – Dijo mientras la besaba

Tom – Es un bebe precioso, que belleza

Eri – Es que tiene sangre Hiragisawa

Sha – Eso es lo malo

Yue – Se ve que es muy fuerte

Yuk – Lo bueno es que no es niña… imaginen si cela así a Sakura imaginen un niña

Sak – Vaya que tienes razón, creo que lo llevare con Nakuru, ya es tarde y mañana debo ir a la escuela

Tom – Tienes razón, ten son todos los regalos para Nakuru y el pequeño – Dándole varias bolsas

Sak – Esperaba que fuera Eriol a llevarlo, querrá ver a su hermana

Eri – Gracias – Tomo al niño y los regalos

Sak – Nos despides de Nakuru y le dices que iremos a visitarla a casa

Eri – Si

Camino a casa

Sak – Era tan pequeño e indefenso

Sha – Así son los bebes, tengo tres sobrinos que ahora son tan traviesos

Sak – Estoy tan cansada

Sha – Ya casi llegamos a dormir – La chica asintió

Al llegar al departamento de Shaoran fueron directo a dormir ya que simplemente era hora de hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar Shaoran llevo a Sakura a la escuela y después el se fue al trabajo, a la hora del almuerzo

Eri – Y Sakura ¿está bien?

Sha – Se encuentra muy feliz por el niño, pero aun no supera por completo lo que sucedió

Eri – Espero que se encuentre mejor

Sha – Yo también, no me gusta verla así, no habla mucho de eso, así que es algo que lleva prácticamente ella sola, es tan frustrante

Eri – Sobre todo porque no es la única que perdió ese niño verdad

Sha – Si, en eso tienes razón, se que yo no me hice tantas ilusiones como ella, pero aun así es algo doloroso, saber que podríamos estar escogiendo la cuna y ropa para un bebe

Eri – Algún día podrán tener hijos, de eso no te preocupes

Sha – Si, hablando de eso, quiero que me ayudes a elegir el regalo de Sakura

Eri – Seguro, yo creo que tú podrías elegirlo por ti solo

Sha – No es eso es que necesito ayuda de verdad, quiero obsequiarle…

Mientras que en la universidad

Tom – ¿Entonces tu qué opinas?

Sak – Mientras sea algo que tú le des le encantara a Eriol

Tom – Pues si pero quiero que sea algo que no le guste solo porque se lo di yo, tú ya sabes que darle a Shaoran

Sak – Tengo varias opciones pero aun no se que

Tom – Decidido, el domingo iremos las dos a realizar las compras para todos, porque en realidad no se que comprarle a tu hermano

Sak – Esta bien, veré mis ahorros para ver que comprar

Tom – Deberías tomar algo de tu herencia, cada vez es más y mas, el dinero es para usarlo, de nada sirve que nuestro abuelo haya trabajado tanto y sacrificado tanto si no usas el dinero, imagina, con los intereses que tienes del dinero

Sak – Supongo que podre usar un poco

Tom – Así se habla

Sak – Hay Tommy

La verdad es que estoy algo corta de inspiración… quizá este capítulo no sea tan de su agrado como los anteriores… porfis espero que me manden review me anima en realidad y además espero alguna idea… ya publique mi nueva historia, el hada y el mago espero que esa también sea de su agrado.


	15. Un dia de compras

Capitulo 13

Un día de compras

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en un centro comercial, el mayor en Tokio.

Eri – ¿Qué quieres comprar para Sakura?

Sha – Tengo algo en mente pero no si en realidad deba regalarle eso

Eri – Definitivamente ropa que solo tú puedas ver en ella, no

Sha – No me refiero a algo así

Eri – ¿Entonces? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para que tengas tantas dudas? Es decir eres Shaoran Li, no recuerdo ni una vez que hayas dudado en algo

Sha – No sé porque pedí tu ayuda

Eri – Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo tomaste mucho tiempo en decidirte a salir con Sakura

Sha – Si es cierto

Eri – Nunca has sido bueno en este tipo de cosas

Sha – Ya entendí

Eri – Tal vez es que tengas algún problema…

Sha – Ya es suficiente, vamos para el segundo piso

Eri –Esta bien, iremos a comprar lo que deseas

Sha – Muchas gracias, aun así necesito el consejo de un amigo

Una hora más tarde en el mismo lugar

Tom – Terminamos por fin después de tantas horas

Sak – si fue demasiado lo que compre

Tom – Claro que lo fue… me alegro que por fin tomaras dinero de tu cuenta

Sak – Aun no estoy muy cómoda con esto

Tom – Bueno… que te parece si yo invito la comida, aquí hay de donde elegir

Sak – Hay demasiados lugares, el que me agrado esta en el tercer nivel

Tom – Bien vamos al elevador

En el tercer piso las jóvenes se dirigieron a un pequeño y agradable restaurante, pero un poco antes de llegar

Tom – Mira ahí están Eriol y Shaoran… ¡Eriol!

Eri – Hermosa hola ¿Qué hacen aquí? Por lo que veo lo mismo que nosotros

Tom – Si estábamos de compras terminamos, ¿ustedes?

Sha – Falta poco

Sak – Entonces ¿Qué les parece comer con nosotras?

Eri – Suena muy bien… después de que todo el tiempo en que Shaoran estuvo escogiendo el regalo de Sakura

Sak – ¿Qué? – Dijo sonrojada

Sha – Nada, no le hagas caso, que no ibas a trabajar hoy

Sak – Si entro en un dos horas

Eri – Entonces vamos a comer

Al terminar de comer se fueron los cuatro, Tomoyo, y Eriol se fueron en un auto cada uno, se verían más tarde, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran, fueron en el auto de este último al trabajo de la primera.

Sha – Aun es muy temprano, no te parece

Sak – Si salí antes de lo pensado del centro comercial

Sha – Vamos a un parque antes de que vayas al trabajo

Sak – Si, tenemos aun una hora, tardaste mucho en elegir mi regalo

Sha – Un poco, no sabía que será adecuado para mi novia

Sak – Pero sabes que es lo que me gusta

Sha – Lo sé, pero hace tanto que no tengo una novia

Sak – Vaya – El joven se estaciono y bajaron a un parque – Ya se siete el frio, no te parece agradable

Sha – No mucho, en donde vivo no hace tanto frio, suelo enfermarme en el frio

Sak – No te imagino enfermo

Sha – Ven – La tomo de la mano y la acerco a él – Te amo Sakura – Y la beso con tanta devoción

Sak – Y yo a ti, Shaoran

Sha – Quiero estar toda mi vida contigo

Sak – Yo también deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado – Y se besaron nuevamente, al separarse – Estas muy extraño el día de hoy corazón, casi no hablas desde que nos encontramos y ahora…

Sha – No es nada, simplemente es lo que siento

Sak – Bien, entonces caminemos un rato, me encanta estar a tu lado aunque sea solo agarrados de la mano – Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sha – Vamos pues

Un rato más tarde volvieron al auto y se dirigieron al trabajo de Sakura.

Sha – Es verdad, le daré un obsequio a tu hermano… quiero que me digas si crees que le agrade, después de todo no es mi mejor amigo, y mucho menos yo de él

Sak – En eso tienes razón, me lo puedes enseñar hoy, iremos a mi casa el día de hoy

Sha – Si, creo que me hare alérgico a tu mascota, después de todo cada que lo vemos termina rasguñándome y de mas, espero que este bien vacunado, ya que si no debería darme una buena ración de inyección antirrábicas

Sak – Más bien debo preocuparme de si a Kero le contagiaste alguna enfermedad rara

Sha – Muy graciosa Sakura


	16. Año nuevo ¿vida nueva?

Capitulo 14

Año nuevo, ¿vida nueva?

Una joven castaña veía con tanta insistencia su mano, hasta que algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Tom – ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

Sak – Nada solo… es hora de irnos a la cena, yo creo que Touya ya debe estar un poco desesperado entre ayudar a Yukito y a Nakuru – Quitándose lo que veía en su mano y poniéndolo en su bolso

Tom – Ya le contestaste a Shaoran, ahora mismo está con Eriol y no estaba muy contento

Sak – Si me imagino… es solo que me tomo por sorpresa

Tom – Solo a ti, porque todos nos esperábamos el momento en el que te pediría que se casaran

Sak – Ahora que lo dices… supongo que no fue tan sorpresa

Tom – De cualquier modo… Saku, es hora de marcharnos, si no llegaremos el próximo año y el punto es celebrar antes de que llegue

Sak – Si tienes razón Tommy

Mientras en un automóvil enfrente del edificio

Eri – Entonces no has visto a Sakura desde navidad

Sha – Si, tal parece que en realidad no desea pasar el resto de su vida conmigo

Eri – Debes entenderla, fue muy sorpresivo

Sha – Pero si lo insinué varias veces

Eri – Es Sakura, es tan despistada, rara vez ve las cosas

Sha – En eso tienes razón, aun así quisiera una respuesta

Eri – A su momento lo hará, de eso no te preocupes, estoy seguro que te dirá que si, solo ten paciencia

Sha – Eso espero, porque sería muy malo que pasara nuevamente lo mismo

Eri – Sakura no es igual, de eso estoy muy seguro

Sha – También pensé lo mismo y ya ves lo que ocurrió

Eri – Ahí vienen las chicas… vaya si se tardaron

Tom – Vale la pena esperarnos ¿o no?

Eri – Sin duda es cierto – Besando a su novia

Sak – Tarde un poco, casi olvidaba darle de comer a Kero – Viendo a Shaoran

Sha – Creo que será hora de irnos

El viaje a Tomoeda fue largo y silencioso… o bueno estaba la música del reproductor pero solo eso… al llegar al destino apenas eran las dos de la tarde hora de comer, al terminar, jugaron un rato con el pequeño niño el cual fue llamado Fujitaka, antes de que durmiera

Sak – Tengo que ir a un lugar antes… no tardare

Sha – Te acompaño… ¿puedo?

Sak – Si

Tou – No tardes monstruo que me ayudaras a cocinar

Sak – Claro que no Touya… y deja de decirme monstruo – Al salir – Esperaba que me acompañaras, tengo deseos de ir al cementerio

Sha – Vamos

Sak – Shaoran… yo… disculpa por no poder contestarte, es solo que… no se… simplemente no lo esperaba

Sha – No importa – El camino continuo en silencio algo largo ya que fueron caminando, al llegar hicieron una plegaria y al terminar regresaron

Sak – Podemos pasar por el parque del rey pingüino – El joven solo asintió, al llegar la chica tomo la mano del joven, él no se resistió pero aun así parecía algo ausente, ella condujo al joven a un pequeño puente que cruzaba un rio y se detuvo justo en la mitad – Shaoran, quiero decirte algo

Sha – Dime – Dijo viéndola esperanzado a que le contestara

Sak – Yo quería – Sacando aquello que había guardado en su bolsa – Bueno… ten – Era un bello anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda no muy grande y varios diamantes pequeños rodeando el anillo.

Sha – Entiendo… disculpa… pensé – Dijo al borde de la depresión

Sak – Shh, yo deseo que me vuelvas a preguntar, en este lugar que me encanta y justo después de decírselo a mis padres y a nuestro hijo

Sha – Entonces todo esto fue… planeado

Sak – No fue solo lo que se me ocurrió en el momento

Sha – Bien… entonces, esta vez supongo que lo tendré que hacer diferente – Y se arrodillo – Sakura Kinomoto… desde el momento en el que te vi por primera vez supe que serias alguien especial, pero no fue hasta que conviví contigo que supe que tan especial eres… es por eso que no deseo vivir sin ti… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Sak – Si, deseo estar contigo hasta el último suspiro – El chico puso con suavidad el anillo que hace no más de tres minutos estaba en la bolsa de la chica y posteriormente la beso

Sha – Bien… vamos ya… si no tu hermano tendrá más razones para matarme o algo así

Sak – Si tienes razón

Al llegar a la casa de los Kinomoto

Sak – Ya llegue hermano

Tou – Ya era hora… ocupo que compres algunas cosas… olvide comprarlas

Sak – De verdad… tú no olvidas nada

Tou – Esta vez lo hice…

Nak – AAAA

Eri – ¿Qué ocurre?

Nak – Sakura… finalmente le contestaste – Dijo apuntando a la mano de Sakura

Tou - ¿QUÉ? COMO QUE…

Nak – Cálmate despertaras al pequeño Fujitaka

Tou – Pero…

Nak – Ya… tranquilo, vamos a la cocina… felicidades Shao… y Saku de verdad creo que hay personas mejores – Dijo en forma de broma

Sha – Si… gracias por tus comentarios Nakuru – Dijo antes de que la pareja de casados entraran a la cocina

Tom – Felicidades Saku – Dijo abrazando a su amiga y así continuaron las felicitaciones a la pareja por parte de los presentes… ya que ya habían llegado los hermanos Tsukiro

Fin del cap… disculpen que me tardara mucho pero tengo un pequeño bloqueo mental en esta historia y me tarde una semana para hacer este pequeño capitulo… porque sé que es más pequeño que los demás… pero igual espero que les guste


	17. El futuro

Capitulo 15

El futuro

La cena de año nuevo había estado más tranquila, pero aun así existían miradas de odio por parte de Touya hacia Shaoran el cual procuraba ignorarlas, después de todo estaba Sakura, quien le había por fin contestado y dicho que si.

La mañana siguiente se encontraban las seis personas y el pequeño, en el templo Tsukimine, donde iban cada año nuevo o al menos cada que se podía, ya que había sido costumbre que tenían desde que tenían memoria gracias a los padres de los jóvenes, las tres chicas vestían con hermosos kimonos coloridos. Fueron a decir la oración acostumbrada y salieron del lugar, caminado como era costumbre, sobre todo para los hermanos Kinomoto.

El tiempo no perdona y trascurre rápidamente, en menos de lo esperado la pareja de casados tuvo que regresar a Francia.

Sakura estaba alegremente trabajando en el famoso café frente a la universidad, era ya noche y había poca gente, ella actuaba con la alegría usual. Se encontraba cansada pero aun faltaba una hora más de trabajo, fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a una hermosa mujer seguida por dos apuestos chicos.

Sak – Me preguntaba en qué momento llegarían – Mientras acompañaba a sus amigos a la una mesa

Eri – Si imagino que extrañaste a Shaoran

Sak – Si un poco

Tom – Bien la tardanza fue nuestra culpa, es solo que Eriol recibió una llamada de su madre, al parecer hablo con la mía y ya tienen fecha para la boda, será en los primeros de marzo, en cuanto salgamos de la universidad

Sak – Cierto aun no puedo creer que sea nuestro último año como estudiantes, pero en fin felicidades ¿o no?

Tom – Claro es solo que… con la presión de la escuela, exámenes, buscar modelos para la pasarela final, hacer los diseños y supongo que buscar costureras porque no tendré tiempo… le suman la boda no sé cómo hacer para no volverme loca – Suspiro

Sak – En lo que pueda te ayudare… si esta a mi alcance

Tom – Esperaba que dijeras eso… porque si quisiera mucho de tu ayuda… necesito que seas mi dama de honor, ya sabes la boda es en Inglaterra y las bodas de ese estilo los ocupa, me ayudes en detalles de la boda y además seas mi modelo principal… ¿sí? – Dijo sonriendo lo joven, tomándole las manos y con estrellitas en los ojos

Sak – Ya tenias planeado esto ¿verdad? – La otra chica solo asintió – Supongo que no tengo elección ¿verdad? Es decir de la boda me encanta la idea pero de modelo

Tom – No veo por qué no… lo llevas en la sangre Saku, tu madre fue modelo y la mejor en su momento… tú podrías serlo también

Sak – Bien te dije que ayudaría así que lo hare

Tom – Gracias Sakura

Sha – Es verdad, ya saben donde trabajaran

Tom – Yo… pues a mí me ofrecieron trabajo en Paris, Londres, Milán y Nueva York, cuando fuimos de visita a Londres la madre de Eriol vio algunos diseños ya hechos y otros solo en dibujo y pues mando mi portafolio a varias casas de moda y me ofrecieron trabajo… creo que tomare el trabajo en Londres

Sak – Yo pues… tengo ofertas de trabajo en varios lados también… solo por curiosidad y con ayuda de Tomoyo envié fotos de tu apartamento a varios lados y una compañía de hoteles en estados unidos me quiere como diseñadora, ya que abrirán algunos hoteles en Europa

Tom – No sabía que te habían contestado

Sha – Eso no me lo habías dicho

Sak – No era nada seguro hasta hoy… me llego un correo electrónico, quieren mi respuesta a final del mes… para comenzar en mayo, junto con los arquitectos e ingeniero, al parecer es un grupo de cinco arquitectos, dos ingenieros y tres diseñadores principales…

Eri – Es una gran oportunidad pequeña

Sak – Lo sé, demasiado buena, no sé si tomarla, ha sido mi sueño pero… ahora no lo se

Yuk – Hola chicos, llevan mucho tiempo aquí, ¿se les ofrece algo?

Tom – Solo vinimos a esperar a Sakura el día de hoy Yukito

Yuk – Entonces puedes retirarte Sakura, clientes solo queda uno y aun hay muchas meseras para que ayuden a cerrar

Sak – En serio – El joven asintió – Gracias

Eri – Bien entonces en vista de que es sábado podemos ir a festejar, nos vamos a bailar ¿les parece?

Tom – Si – Sakura solo asintió

Sha – Bien

Tom – Nos vemos entonces en una hora en…

Camino al departamento de Sakura el joven iba muy callado y serio.

Sak – Shaoran… ¿te moleste o algo? Has estado muy callado el día de hoy

Sha – ¿Cuándo pensabas comentarme lo del trabajo?

Sak – Yo… no creí que fuera tan importante, no pensé que me ofrecieran el trabajo… de cualquier manera te lo iba a comentar el día de hoy

Sha - ¿Qué piensas hacer? Eriol lo dijo, es una gran oportunidad que en ocasiones nunca llega

Sak – Ya lo sé… simplemente no se qué hacer, no sé si pueda dejarlo todo… es un proyecto que durara diez años… ganaría para mantenerme toda la vida sin necesidad de tomar mi herencia jamás, de verdad es mi sueño, me impulsara como diseñadora de interiores a nivel mundial, de nuevo es el sueño de cualquier diseñador

Sha – Y de nuevo ¿Qué harás?

Sak – No lo sé… Shaoran, es demasiada presión… deseo estar a tu lado… deseo este trabajo… pero tu estas aquí, tu trabajo te daría posibilidad de ir con migo a Europa…

Sha – Llegamos… voy a casa a cambiarme y vengo por ti, ¿te parece?

Sak – Si – Dijo bajando desilusionada del auto

Sha – Sakura… tengo compromisos con mi familia… solo deja trato de arreglar asuntos y creo poder alcanzarte en Europa, después de todo… es una oportunidad única en la vida

Sak – Gracias Shaoran, ahora mismo contesto aceptando la oferta – Dijo una feliz Sakura para después correr al interior del edificio donde vivía

Sha – Solo espero poder convencer a mi familia – Arrancando el coche

NA No sé qué me pasa pero creo tener un fuerte bloqueo mental en esta historia así que mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en agregar un nuevo capítulo en la historia espero que les guste, porfa mándenme review, digan si les agrada el curso de la historia, de cualquier manera espero poder ya traerles el final, porque todas las historias que he hecho es la que más trabajo me ha costado, bien sin más que decir gracias mis queridos lectores.

Solo como aclaración, de nuevo en Japón salen mucho antes de vacaciones, me parece que a mediados de abril es cuando entran al nuevo ciclo escolar, así que más o menos para estos días deben de salir de vacaciones.


	18. El desfile

Capitulo 16

El desfile

Eran los últimos días de clases, las chicas iban de un lado a otro, Sakura había dejado de trabajar en el café, tomo algo de dinero de lo que le correspondía de la herencia, había tantas cosas que hacer que era impedido por el trabajo, por ejemplo ayudar a Tomoyo con la boda, lo cual no era nada fácil ya que esta seria en Londres, la cuidad natal de Eriol, por lo cual la mayoría de las cosas eran elegidas a distancia, como el salón, los invitados, las decoraciones entre otras cosas, con ayuda de las madres de los jóvenes novios. Eso si Tomoyo había diseñado su propio vestido, además de hacer su propia colección como proyecto final. Volviendo a la boda los últimos detalles se harían en cuanto saliera de la escuela, como el pastel y la comida ya que partiría inmediatamente a Londres, junto con Sakura y Eriol por supuesto. Shaoran había dicho que los alcanzaría una semana después, dos días antes de la boda.

Finalmente había llegado el día en que la pasarela se realizaría, había veinte graduados en diseño de modas, todos con ofertas de trabajo pero ninguna carrera tan prominente como la de Tomoyo Daidoji, así que durante cinco días se presentarían los diseños de los graduados, era el ultimo día donde se presentaría como broche de oro la colección de la joven de ojos azul violeta. Eran veinte diseños que debía presentar.

Eriol y Shaoran estaban sentados en primera fila, junto a la familia de los otros tres jóvenes que presentaban los diseños ese día. Al lado de Eriol también se encontraba la famosa empresaria Sonomi Daidoji, por lo cual este evento escolar se había convertido en un evento de sociedad.

La primera colección presentada fueron atuendos de playa, la segunda colección fue de ropa casual para hombres, la segunda de trajes de noche para mujer… cuando llego el turno de Tomoyo, creo diez diseños para mujer y diez para hombre. Presentándolo como ropa casual hasta llegar a la ropa de gala. Al final salió un joven de traje gris y una camisa blanca, destacando una corbata verde esmeralda y como los demás se poso al final de la pasarela, finalmente salió Sakura, con un caminar firme, aunque se veía nerviosa, usaba un vestido que en la parte de arriba era verde esmeralda el cuello era en forma ojal y la caída sencilla, en la parte trasera el escote dejaba ver toda la espalda de la joven y en la parte de abajo por detrás tenia detalles plata que contrastaban con el color predominante del vestido.

Eri – Se ve hermosa… ¿no es así Shaoran?

Sha – Si – Dijo sin apartar la vista a la chica, lucia genial, perfecta… solo le faltaban alas para completar tan magnífica visión

Eri – Si iras con ella a Europa

Sha - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Eri – Las mujeres hablan… también le dijo a Tomoyo que si no vas con ella, no tomara el trabajo – Dijo viendo ahora como minutos antes Shaoran vea a Sakura, ella usaba un traje parecido al de Sakura, solo que este era azul índigo el escote en V y por detrás era algo simple, al frente tenia detalle plateado igual que el de Sakura, iban tomadas de la mano anunciando el final del evento, después habría una pequeña gala con todos los estudiantes

Sha – Lo sé… es por eso que le dije que la alcanzaría en Londres… pero no creo poder… en la empresa no hay quien pueda suplirme

Sonomi – Jóvenes se que es conversación privada, pero después de todo hablan de mi querida sobrina aquí. Yo amaba al padre de Tomoyo, como en realidad no pensé amar, nos casamos y el tuvo una excelente oportunidad en el extranjero y yo no fui con el porqué la compañía me necesitaba… aunque en realidad Nadeshico pudo quedarse a cargo, no lo hice porque mi abuelo me lo impidió, debido a que Nadeshico se había casado con alguien que no era apropiado… debí enfrentarme al abuelo como lo hizo Nadeshico e ir tras mi esposo, siete meses después nació Tomoyo… pero el ya no quiso saber de mi, solo de su hija, así que Sakura no es como mi ex, pero creo que se desilusionara si no luchas por estar con ella

Sha – Señora…

Son – Bien… es hora de ir con las chicas – Dijo levantándose como si en realidad nunca hubiera dicho nada

Sha – Si… se lo agradezco – La empresaria, continuo su camino

Eri – Siempre es así… sabe que aprecias el comentario, de cualquier forma no querrás que alguno de los hombres que están aquí quiera seducir a Sakura, digo todos la vieron muy parecido como tu algunos no con ternura

Sha – Bien vamos con ellas – Caminando rápidamente, al llegar a un salón donde felicitaban a los recién graduados, Tomoyo estaba con su madre que estaba felicitándola, por su parte Sakura estaba siendo acorralada por varios hombres

Eri – Te lo dije, ve rápido con tu damisela en peligro – Shaoran le dio una mirada matadora y después fue al lado de Sakura

Sha – Sakura, estuviste maravillosa – Dijo abrazándola y alejándola de los hombres que deseaban platicar con ella

Sak – Gracias, me moría de nerviosismo, vamos con Tommy

Sha – Buena idea – Dijo avanzando no sin antes mirar muy mal a los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que se le acercaron a Sakura

Tom – Gracias Sakura, estuviste maravillosa y te vez hermosa verdad Shaoran

Sha – Ambas lucen bien, eres una buena diseñadora Tomoyo

Son – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija y bien ya tienen todo empacado, partiremos mañana

Tom – Claro que si mamá, todo listo y preparado para partir

Son – Bien porque debemos estar a las diez de la mañana en el aeropuerto

Mas tarde estaba Sakura en su apartamento, acomodando los últimos detalles que le faltaban para partir

Sak – No sabes cuánto te agradezco que cuides de Kero estos días, es solo mientras me instalo, la compañía tiene un apartamento rentado por un mes para mí, ya sea que consiga algo más o desee seguir rentándolo

Sha – Una buena oferta, bien vamos al apartamento – La joven asintió y tomaron algunas maletas y a Kero quien iba en su jaula de mascotas – Esperemos que este gato no me mate en esta semana

Sak – Aun sigues diciendo eso, Kero es inofensivo

Sha – Si claro

Al llegar al departamento de Shaoran dejaron a Kero libre y algunas cosas como su caja de arena lista agua y comida. Los jóvenes fueron a la habitación donde lo primero que hicieron fue recostarse.

Sak – Shaoran, si iras conmigo, al fin viviremos juntos como me lo pediste hace tiempo

Sha – Es más difícil de lo que pensé, creo que podre hacerlo, estoy tratando de convencer a alguna de mis hermanas o en su caso a Meiling de tomar la sede en Japón, creo que al final lo hará Meiling, pero no es nada seguro

Sak – Pero… - El chico la beso fuertemente y de forma muy posesiva

Sha – Disfrutemos esta noche quieres, después hablamos de esas cosas, tenemos aun tiempo – La chica solo asintió y beso al chico

Gracias por su apoyo de verdad, me encanta recibir sus comentarios, sobre todo con este pequeño bloqueo que espero haber superado un poco :), en fin, disculpen que en realidad estuvo corto el cap, porque lo que más tomo en cuanta es descripcion pero creo que este capitulo es clave para el proximo final gracias.


	19. La despedida

Capitulo 18

Despedida

Era una mañana, un tanto fría, después de todo aun era invierno, el aeropuerto como era usual en esta época del año, se llenaba de personas que solían pasar tiempo fuera del país, pero lo que llamaba la atención eran dos jóvenes que se despedían, entre abrazos se decían cuanto se amaban, sabían que se verían pronto, pero lo incierto era si ese reencuentro duraría hasta más de un mes. Después de todo, las relaciones a distancia son difíciles de sostener, sobre todo si están del principio de Europa al final de Asia, en las islas, que hacen que también existan mares de por medio.

- Recuerda Sakura, que te amo con el alma entera

- Yo a ti Shaoran, prométeme que harás lo posible para estar a mi lado ¿quieres?

- Lo hare, de cualquier modo, nos vemos en una semana en Londres – La joven solo asintió oyendo como anunciaban la última llamada para su vuelo – Es hora

- Si… Te amo Shaoran – Dando un último beso no muy largo y corriendo junto con su tía, su prima y el prometido de esta

- Yo también te amo Sakura – Dijo pero esta ya no pudo oírla el joven espero a que el avión despejara, se sentó en una de las sillas y saco su celular en donde se puso a jugar un rato, pensando en tantas cosas, después de una hora anunciaron un vuelo proveniente del país de origen del chico, así que se paro y fue al andén donde llegarían las personas, no tardo mucho en reconocer a una joven de ojos rojizos y cabellera negra.

- Shaorancito, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Meiling, por favor deja de llamarme así

- Bien Joven Li, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirme que debía dejar a ji prometido solo en casa, con tantas brujas asechándolo

- No cambias… bien primero vámonos al apartamento y luego hablamos

Un rato después en la casa del joven se sirvió la comida y los dos primos se encontraban sentados en la mesa viendo como un gato comía no muy lejos de ellos

- Vaya que Sakura te cambio, creí que dijiste que jamás querrías cuidar a un animal

- Y sobre todo uno que no me quisiera, podría jurar que ese gato me quiere lejos de Sakura – Al decir esto el gato volteo a ver a Shaoran por un momento y después volvió a su plato de alimento – ¿Lo ves?

- Creo que eso es paranoia Shaoran, mejor comencemos a comer – Su compañía solo asintió – Ahora si me dirás que ocurre

- ¿Qué te parecería un asenso en la compañía, la directora general de Japón?

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Deseo abrir una nueva sede en Londres

- Pero y Sakura ¿has hablado con ella?

- Por ella lo hago, Mei, le ofrecen el trabajo que cualquier persona desea, diseñando una cadena de hoteles en Europa, tendrán sede en Londres y deseo estar con ella

- Shaoran, has hablado de esto con mi tía

- Aun no, pero con o sin su consentimiento deseo ir a donde esta Sakura

- Siendo así, acepto el trabajo

- Y también tengo un puesto para tu prometido, no están en departamentos juntos y definitivamente no tienen porque pasar tanto tiempo, juntos, ya sabes para que se extrañen un poco y no dañar lo laboral

- Si me lo imagine

- Gracias Meiling, pero crees que él esté dispuesto a vivir aquí

- Claro, después de todo, si quisiéramos vivir en el extranjero ya sabes tener más de un hijo

- Bien, entonces iré a Londres en una semana, así que a arreglar todo para que la empresa la puedas dirigir correctamente

- Se el funcionamiento de la sede, después de todo soy la encargada

- Lo se, es por eso que también decidí darte este trabajo, aun así sabes que debo enseñarte algunas cosas – La chica asintió

Mientras una joven iba en un avión viendo hacia las ventanas, vio como se alejaban de Japón, de su amor y vio como cruzaban hacia China, cerró los ojos, la noche anterior no habían dormido ella y Shaoran, sonrió al recordar lo mágica que había sido la noche anterior y hasta que por fin la batalla fue ganada por Morfeo. Al abrir los ojos y ver por la ventanilla se encontró viendo hacia una isla, era finalmente Inglaterra, no tardarían en llegar a su destino, no sabía que encontrar en ese lugar, no sabía si su gran amor la acompañaría en esta nueva aventura.

- Shaoran – Susurro

Algo corta lo sé pero ya estoy un poco mas inspirada y se a donde guiar este fic, así que de cualquier modo, se aproxima el final así espérenlo.

De cualquier modo, un regalito de cumpleaños de Shaoran que aquellos a los que les agrada mi fic.


	20. Londres

Capitulo 18

Londres

Hacia aun mas frio que en Japón, sonrió al recordar como Shaoran no era fanático del frio, una sonrisa que no duro mucho al pensar en cómo tal vez no estaría con él, el próximo invierno para fundirse en un abrazo para no tener frio.

- Sakura, vamos ¿o piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? – Dijo su amiga, mientras subían a un automóvil (limosina) que las llevaría a la casa de los padres de Eriol donde se quedarían, era en realidad enorme, ahora que lo recordaba, su familia era de aquellos vestigios de la realeza, su padre era un Conde, simplemente que a él no le gustaba presumir aquello, es por eso que se había ido a vivir a Japón para evitar todo aquello.

- Has estado muy callada todo el viaje Sakura ¿estás bien? – Pregunto su amigo

- Si es solo que, estoy pensando en instalarme en mi propio departamento lo más rápido posible

- No hay prisa pequeña Sakura

- Lo sé, pero debo tener ya las cosas para cuando llegue Shaoran, es decir, traerá a Kero y quiero que sea una molestia para tu familia

- Bueno, no importa, solo llegamos Sakura y de ahí nos vamos a probar la comida y el pastel, tenemos que decidir hoy

- Si me parece bien

Faltaban dos días para el gran evento las jóvenes fueron a la última prueba de vestuario, las damas que eran Sakura, Nakuru y una prima de Eriol, usarían un vestido de color lila, el cual ya se habían probado, por su parte salió Tomoyo en un vestido blanco straple y ceñido al cuerpo, la falda de este era en forma sirena y con una cauda de no más de un metro algo sencillo en realidad, usaba guantes de encaje y los detalles eran en color plateado

- Pareces un ángel

- Gracias Ana, ustedes también lucían bien en sus vestidos

- No imagino el rostro de Eriol al verte salir

- Si mi primo debe cuidarte bien

- Gracias – Dijo una sonrojada Tomoyo mientras se veía al espejo para sonreír

- Bien, creo que debo quitármelo, aun faltan algunos detalles

- Bueno, Tomoyo, creo que me debo de marchar, ya no tarda en llegar el avión de Shaoran y bueno

- Claro

Una hora más tarde en el aeropuerto Sakura estaba desesperada por ver a Shaoran, lo bueno es que no tardo en salir por la puerta de anden, lo que vio Sakura fue preocupante no fue más que una semana y Shaoran estaba mal

- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas todo cubierto de gasas?

- Bueno son rasguños… al parecer la meta de tu gato era matarme

- No bromees Shaoran el pequeño Kero no sería capaz de tal cosa

- A ti… pero a mi… sabes cuantas veces tuve que limpiarme rasguños, ni podía dormir de alguna forma entraba a la habitación

- Bueno de cualquier forma, vamos por las maletas, quiero mostrarte mi apartamento, es casi igual de grande que tu apartamento, además quiero ver a mi pequeño Kero

- A tu engendro querrás decir

- No pudo ser tan malo

- Una vez más Sakura no estuviste ahí para impedirlo

- Jajaja – Mas tarde llegaban al departamento de Sakura, definitivamente no era nada como el anterior, entraron y dejaron las maletas y al pequeño gato en el suelo

- Esta bien, ¿te quedaras aquí?

- Aun no lo sé… tú te quedaras

- Todo está arreglado con Meiling y su prometido… podrán quedarse en Japón mientras yo abro una nueva sede aquí en Londres

- ¿De verdad? – El chico asintió – Me haces tan feliz Shaoran – Dijo besándolo y conduciéndolo a la habitación, dejando a un pequeño Kero maullando por salir de su jaula

En realidad es demasiado corto pero tenía que dejarlo aquí, ¿no creen? De cualquier forma, me parece que dos capítulos más y termina la historia.

PD, tengo la idea de otras dos historias… así que pido apoyo, una es de mafia y policías mientras que la otra es sobre Clow que viene como parte de otro fic… quisiera saber cuan es la que les agradaría leer más.


	21. ¿Un dia para celebrar?

Capitulo 19

¿Un día para celebrar?

La mañana comenzaba, una linda pareja de novios se encontraba vistiéndose para la feliz ocasión, en la que sus mejores amigos unirían sus vidas, la noche anterior había sido algo agitada, por las despedidas de solteros de los futuros esposos.

- Tengo una horrible resaca

- No te lo discuto después de cómo llegaste anoche… Sakura, de verdad, así debí llegar yo

- Ni me lo recuerdes, fueron esos tontos juegos que hacen… aun no puedo creer que tu no tengas dolor de cabeza

- Resisto más el alcohol además, creo que no bebí tanto como tu cariño, ten – Ofreciéndole un líquido rojo – No preguntes que es y tómalo sin saborearlo, créeme

- Bien – La chica obedeció y bebió rápidamente el contenido del vaso – No sé cómo nos convenció Nakuru de realizar la despedida – Mientras su joven novio se encontraba solo riendo – No es divertido

- Lo es… conozco a Nakuru… aun no entiendo cómo se caso con tu hermano siendo tan diferentes

- Ni yo lo entiendo, pero ya vez son felices… como nosotros lo seremos en poco tiempo ¿verdad?

- Si, bien, ya estas lista para irnos

- Claro, vámonos – Dijo mientras el joven tomaba dos portas trajes con la ropa que usarían.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, cuando se terminaron de ultimar detalles, se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros siendo maquillada mientras sus tres damas terminaban de vestirse, posterior al maquillaje, las tres mujeres ayudaron a la novia a vestirse, realmente lucia aun mejor que las pruebas de vestuario, quizás porque ahora irradiaba una luz, una de felicidad por cumplir con uno de sus sueños, casarse con el hombre que amaba.

- ¿Lista Tomoyo? – Pregunto su mejor amiga y prima

- Por supuesto solo espero que Eriol aun quiera estar a mi lado

- Claro que si Tomoyo, si mi primo te deja, créeme que se arrepentirá, ¿verdad Ana? – Para después reír un poco todas

- Iré a avisar que ya puede comenzar la ceremonia – Dijo Sakura para salir del lugar, camino un momento y vio como a lo lejos su novio se encontraba en lo que parecía una discusión por teléfono, se acerco al joven y cuando este la vio termino la discusión y colgó – Ocurre algo malo Shaoran

- Sakura, claro que no… es solo que… bueno… cosas de la familia y la empresa pero nada que no impida que disfrutemos este día

- Ya veo… ¿esta Eriol listo?

- Pues esta vestido… solo que en extremo nervioso, continua diciendo que espera que Tomoyo no salga corriendo del lugar – La chica se rio al recordar que era lo mismo que su amiga le había dicho no hace mucho

- Sakura… sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

- Claro que si Shaoran, yo también te amo – Dijo sonriendo en extremo – Bien, entonces hay que comenzar, llamare a Touya, él llevara a Tomoyo al altar, deja voy, ¿podrías dar aviso que ya puede comenzar la ceremonia?

- Si Sakura – La chica se fue del lugar, siendo observada con melancolía por el joven – Madre – Guiando sus ojos hacia su teléfono celular para ahora realizar una llamada

La ceremonia trascurrió tranquila, emotiva, extremadamente feliz, sobre todo el momento en que finalmente los novios logran darse un beso finalmente como marido y mujer.

Los invitados posteriormente pasaron a la recepción en donde lo primero fue el baile de recién casados, para después dar un brindis.

- Bien, Tomoyo, desde el momento en que te vi, pensé que eras un ángel al conocerte más me di cuenta que en realidad lo eres, porque quien más que un ángel podría ser como tú, tan hermosa y paciente, una gran mujer, Tomoyo no sabes la dicha que siento al saber que finalmente soy tu esposo y prometo amarte hasta el momento de ultimo respiro… así que por Tomoyo – Dijo levantando su copa

- Eriol… durante toda mi vida, siempre busque a mi media naranja, a un hombre que me llenara, pero ahora contigo se que jamás llegara, porque tú me mostraste que no soy una mitad, soy una persona completa… una persona que jamás pensó sentirse de la forma en que lo hace cuando me miras, que jamás pensó que te amaría de esta forma… no por mi media naranja… si no por mi alma gemela, por Eriol Hiraguisawa – Dijo esta vez la joven levantando su copa con champagne

- ¡SALUD!

La recepción fue alegre y llena de diferentes tipos de personas, todas conviviendo y acompañando a la feliz pareja en su día.

- Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes, por estar aquí, por acompañarnos, es hora de irnos a disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel – Dijo animado Eriol, mientras tomaba la mano de su ahora esposa y corría hacia afuera donde los aguardaba una limosina, ya adentro de la limosina se abrió el capote, donde se asomaron los esposos y mientras Eriol se despedía con la mano, Tomoyo arrogaba su ramo de flores que atrapo Sakura, ella solo vio a su amiga que le guiñaba el ojo

- Vaya Sakura, parece que serás la próxima en casarse – Dijo Nakuru

- Yo espero que no – Dijo un molesto hermano mayor

Mas tarde una pareja de novios llegaban al departamento, la chica alimento a su pequeña mascota, para después acariciarla un poco.

- ¿Ya me dirás que sucede? – Dijo la joven de ojos verdes – No intentes negarlo, has estado distraído y algo distante, sé que soy muy despistada, pero al menos a ti te conozco y sé que algo te pasa… ¿me lo dirás?

- Si… no tiene sentido ocultártelo, pero deseaba que disfrutaras de la boda de Tomoyo y Eriol

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- La llamada que recibí ¿la recuerdas? - La joven asintió – Bien era mi hermana mayor, mi madre sufrió un ataque al corazón, se encuentra estable, pero debo ir a Hong Kong, de inmediato, hice reservaciones para irme mañana temprano

- Eso quiere decir que

- Si… creo que no podremos vivir juntos… no puedo pedirte que me esperes Sakura ni tampoco que vengas conmigo, pero algún día volveré, eso lo prometo, si aún queda lugar en tu vida cuando yo vuelva, te juro que no me separare de tu lado

- Shaoran, no hagas esto – Dijo con lagrimas – Yo podría ir contigo

- No quiero que vengas conmigo, porque no quiero ser la razón por la cual tú dejes tu sueño, iré a preparar mi maleta

- Si

La mañana siguiente Sakura se encontraba acostada, dormida plácidamente, el joven dejo una nota al lado de ella, beso su hombro desnudo y su cabeza.

- Te amo Sakura Kinomoto… de verdad discúlpame, por no poder cumplir nuestros planes – Salió del lugar y después de un rato la joven se despertó cubriendo su cuerpo con una de las sabanas, ya no vio casi nada del joven a excepción de una nota

_Sakura:_

_Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, a once meses de conocerte puedo decirte que he sido en extremo feliz, que eres el amor que siempre espere y siempre desee… Sakura Kinomoto, aun deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, pero si en el camino encuentras a alguien que te sepa hacer más feliz que yo y además pueda en realidad estar a tu lado, no dudes en perseguir la felicidad, aun así te volveré a ver para asegurarme que seas feliz._

_Disculpa esta forma de despedirme, de verdad lo lamento, pero soy un cobarde, porque no puedo y no deseo verte llorar, es por eso que deje simplemente estas líneas._

_Sin más que decir, siempre tuyo:_

_Shaoran Li_

O_o ¿Por qué Shaoran? T.T Bien espero que le haya gustado y porque ese es el fin último de esta página ¿o no?

Bueno ya saben la rutina… créanme que espero con ansias sus review, ya decidí poner la amenaza, si no tengo al menos 3 review no subiré el capítulo final, es el que sigue. Créanme la pondré padre ¿Sale? :´(


	22. Un amargo reencuentro

Capitulo 20

Un amargo reencuentro

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro años desde aquella triste despedida, desde la boda de los jóvenes, hacía dos meses que celebraron su aniversario, habían también anunciado la llegada de su segundo hijo, se veían tan contentos.

La joven de ojos verdes miraba con melancolía por la gran ventana, no tardaría mucho en partir por un mes para completar ya el tercer hotel en Europa, hacia una semana, se había enterado por Eriol que se cumplieron ya cuatro años de la muerte de la madre de Shaoran, supo que de debió quedar a cuidar el mando general de la empresa en la Matriz que era sin duda el lugar donde él nació. Ella no se entero de cuando murió, Eriol se lo había dicho cuando volvió con Tomoyo de luna miel, una que duro tres meses, así que cuando ella quiso ir sin Shaoran, el trabajo lo impidió entre otras cosas, quizás el había olvidado la promesa, eso decía ella, porque ahora solo creía que fueron palabras para una despedida no tan amargas.

- Sakura – escucho una voz al en la puerta de su oficina, era un joven de parís, se podía descubrir por la forma en que hablaba el Ingles – Vamos a comer, o acaso no tienes hambre

- Etto… claro – El chico le ofreció el brazo el cual la joven tomo y partieron del lugar – Aun no se te quita lo atento después de este tiempo

- Es que con una chica tan encantadora, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? – Sakura solo sonrió un poco sonrojada – A ti aun no se te quita el sonrojarse

Varias horas más tarde un joven llegaba al aeropuerto internacional de Londres, llevaba pocas cosas, una maleta y claro una laptop, era indispensable para su estilo de vida. Giro a ver por todo el lugar y vio a un joven de anteojos.

- Shaoran, tanto tiempo

- Gracias por venir por mí, aunque era totalmente capaz de tomar un taxi

- Si de nada, pero pensé que sería buena idea venir por ti, hace tiempo que no vienes que pensé que te podrías haber perdido, después de todo, todo cambia en tres años

- Lo sé, ¿y Sakura?

- Bien... creo que la situación actual de la pequeña Sakura te lo dejo como sorpresa, solo te llevare a casa para que te instales, no se aceptan no, porque con los cambios de humor que tiene Tomoyo, bueno creo que si no quieres morir aceptaras, después de el esmero que puso en arreglar un cuarto para ti, después te llevare al luchar donde trabaja Sakura… ya lo hagas va por tu cuenta

- Siempre tan misterioso, ¿ocurre algo malo? Sakura tiene un nuevo novio o…

- De verdad dejémoslo como sorpresa… además si te cuento se que Sakura me podría lastimar seriamente – Menciono recordando algo que le había dicho ya tiempo atrás – No es broma, es cierto, además después de todo es su deber decírtelo

- Definitivamente me asustaste

- Entonces cambiemos de tema… ¿qué tal los negocios?

Ya era de tarde y un joven se bajaba de un Ferrari negro, había sido dejado enfrente de un gran edificio.

- Sakura trabaja en el piso 23, pero de cualquier forma te lo dirán en la recepción.

- Gracias Eriol – Caminado hacia el lugar, estaba nervioso de eso no había duda, pero aun así caminaba al lugar, el había prometido que volvería y se aseguraría de que ella era feliz, justo antes de llegar vio a la joven que iba a visitar, en realidad no había cambiando mucho, aun tenía esa delgada figura, el cabello lo tenía más largo, con un corte distinto, eso lo podía notar, sus labios mostraban una gran sonrisa e iba del lado de aquel hombre, era muy alto ella abrazaba su brazo, iba a dar la vuelta, ella era feliz es por eso que Eriol no se lo quiso decir, pero finalmente vio los ojos de la chica y aun brillaban así que decidió que lo mejor era irse del lugar y quizás volver luego… tal vez.

El joven de ojos café camino sin rumbo por las calles de Londres, no habían cambiado mucho, sin pensarlo llego a una boutique, donde vio a una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azul violeta contrastando con una piel pálida, su vientre algo abultado, así que ingreso

- Bienvenido a la… Shaoran, pensé que hablarías con…

- Si fui al lugar y bueno la vi con un joven rubio alto, saliendo del lugar

- Oh… así que la viste con Carlo…

- Quizás, no le pregunte

- Y como llegaste hasta aquí, la oficina de Sakura está alejada de aquí

- Pues no lo se, solo camine y me llamo la atención, al verte pues… Tomoyo, ¿Sakura es feliz?

- Creo que es algo que…

- Si ya me lo dijo Eriol… quiero que tú me contestes, yo prometía Sakura volver y asegurarme de que fuera feliz, aun si no es a mi lado

- Ya veo… te diré lo que pienso, pero prométeme que aun así iras a verla y platicar – El joven asintió – Ella es feliz

- Lo imagine

- No creo… Shaoran créeme que quiero decirte más, pero ella nos hizo prometer que no te contaríamos nada, así que ten… se cambio de departamento, quiso comprar este, así ten la dirección – Ofreciéndole un papel con la dirección de Sakura… sale del trabajo a las 6, hace quince minutos, vaya caminaste muchas horas

- Gracias Tomoyo

- De nada… bien es hora de irme yo también, nos vemos en la noche… tal vez – Dijo murmurando esto último que no alcanzo a oír el joven chino

- Si – El joven salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar, hasta que vio un taxi y lo tomo, diciéndole la dirección que con anterioridad le había dicho Tomoyo, noto que no era muy lejos de donde trabaja la chica

- Llegamos señor son… - Viendo el taxímetro, y Shaoran pago el importe – Bien ese es el lugar – Señalándole un edificio

- Gracias – Se bajo y camino al lugar ahora ya no sentía lo mismo que al ir a su trabajo, si no que tenia temor a desilusionarse

Llego al departamento en donde Tomoyo le había dicho que vivía la joven, ya eran las siete de la tarde, podía percibir desde el lugar que estaba cocinando, como extrañaba aquel olor, a comida de Sakura, se quedo casi cinco minutos oliendo el lugar, hasta que de la nada toco… al ver lo que hizo dio la media vuelta cuando iba dar el primer paso

- ¿Si que desea? – Hablando un buen ingles, así que regreso la mirada a la joven, ahora ella no tenia maquillaje, aun así noto el rostro juvenil y bello que poseía la joven, pero unos ojos que si definitivamente brillaban, pero no como cuando estaban juntos, además de que tenía unas ojeras un tanto pronunciadas, parecía que la noche anterior no había dormido o quizás más noches

- Hola – Dijo ya en japonés el joven, siendo contestado por una fuerte bofetada de la chica… se esperaba muchas cosas pero eso no, el solo se sobo un poco la mejilla

- Han pasado cuatro años Shaoran

- Lo sé – Dijo abrazándola

Uf… que trabajo hacer este fic, otra vez pido disculpas por esos seis meses que deje de actualizarla pero tenía un fuerte bloqueo mental, con la escuela y bueno no problemas pero asuntos familiares que bueno me impidieron escribir por el periodo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque a mí me encanto escribirlo muchísimo.

Gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de este tiempo .


	23. Un nuevo amanecer

Capitulo 21

Un nuevo amanecer

De vedad pensaron que era todo… ilusos aun falta el verdadero - capítulo final… aquí esta.

Hola – Dijo ya en japonés el joven, siendo contestado por una fuerte bofetada de la chica… se esperaba muchas cosas pero eso no, el solo se sobo un poco la mejilla

- Han pasado cuatro años Shaoran

- Lo sé – Dijo abrazándola, la joven no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, ahí estaba después de tanto tiempo

- No sabes cómo te odio en este momento Shaoran… solo una nota… que se supone que debía hacer… no sabes cuánto te odio en este momento

- Lo lamento… de verdad lo lamento – La joven estaba llorando

- Mami – Dijo una pequeña voz detrás de ellos - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quién es él? – Sakura se separo del joven, bruscamente y se seco las lágrimas

- No ocurre nada Nadeshico, es solo que… ve al cuarto –Dijo a la pequeña de ojos verdes y cabellos no muy largos de color absolutamente negro

- Pero es que me está molestando

- Ahora voy – Lo pequeña niña entro nuevamente a la habitación de donde salió

- El padre es aquel con quien te vi salir hoy en el almuerzo

- No…

- Ya veo, de cualquier modo, yo solo vine a saber si eras feliz… me iba ir pero Tomoyo me dio tu dirección y dijo que debíamos hablar

- Me imagine que Tomoyo tendría algo que ver con todo esto

- Así que tienes una hija… se parece a las fotos que me enseñabas de tu madre

- Si… es muy parecida, solo que tiene el cabello lacio en lugar de ondulado y más oscuro

- Cierto… entonces… hace cuanto estas casada – La joven comenzó a jugar con una cadena que tenia… estaba tan nerviosa, como explicaría tantas cosas

- No estoy casada

- Unión libre – La joven volvió a negar – Un novio que te dejo

- No precisamente

- Donador de esperma – La joven se rio

- Nadeshico tiene un hermano… son gemelos, bueno cuates

- Eso explica tus ojeras

- Mami – Dijo una voz distinta a la primera – Huele mal – Ahora dijo un niño de ojos café y cabellos también negros

- Hay no – Dijo corriendo hacia la cocina donde vio que la comida no tenía remedio – Esto no puede pasar

- Recuerdo una ocasión así cuando decorabas mi apartamento… que fue lo que dijiste

- Tú eres amigo de mi mami… - Dijo algo desconfiado

- Si

- Mi mami no suele traer amigos hombres… solo mis tíos y Carlo

- ¿Tus tíos? ¿Cuántos tienes?

- Mmmm… cinco… mi tío Eriol y mi tío Touya

- Aun es pequeño… no sabe contar… se sabe las letras ya

- Ya veo… en vista de que fue mi culpa que se quemara la comida podría invitarlos a comer fuera, aprovechamos para hablar mas

- Mami… saldremos con él

- Si, ve y dile a tu hermana – El pequeño corrió – Es un poco desconfiado… como su padre – Dijo sonriendo – Bien deja me voy a cambiar y a poner algo de maquillaje – Caminando a su habitación

Una hora más tarde estaban terminando de comer

- ¿Y cómo te llamas? – Dijo la pequeña

- Es verdad no les dije mi nombre… me llamo Shaoran Li… apuesto a que puedo adivinar tu nombre

- ¿De verdad? – El chino asintió – ¿Cómo?

- Solo lo sé… puedo adivinar el pensamiento de algunas personas… te llamas Nadeshico

- Si… y mi hermano

- Bueno él… creo que es muy fuerte no puedo adivinarlo – Dijo viendo a los niños

- Me llamo como mi abuelito – Provocando de Sakura se atragantara un poco

- Te llamas Fujitaka

- No… yo me llamo como mi otro abuelito… aunque nunca lo conocí

- ¿Cómo se llama tu otro abuelito?

- Hien – Solo se oyó un suspiro por parte de Sakura y Shaoran giro a verla y luego a los pequeños que terminaron su comida

- Mami quiero ir a jugar

- Vayan – Dijo Sakura aun esquivando la mirada de Shaoran, mientras los pequeños corrieron a los juegos que estaban no muy lejos de su mesa

- Hien… Sakura, tienes cinco segundos para que comiences a hablar, ese es el nombre de mi padre

- Son tus hijos – Dijo aun sin verlo

- ¿Y nunca pensabas decírmelo?

- Cuatro años Shaoran… fueron cuatro años de espera… en realidad quería ir hasta tu lado y contártelo… pero intente llamarte a tu celular pero al parecer lo habías cancelado, cuando me entere de tu madre yo tenía ya tres meses y como eran gemelos y debido a mi historial, tuve prohibido viajar, paso el tiempo y cada vez se me hacia mas difícil, no sabía cómo comenzar y prohibí rotundamente a Tomoyo y Eriol que te lo dijeran o insinuaran… pensando que volverías, al cumplir el año ellos pensaban hablarte pero creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi

- Sakura, después de lo que paso en Japón como pensaste que no querría estar a tu lado y al lado de los niños

- No lo sé… Shaoran, de verdad no tengo idea… solo creí que no volverías

- Mami… ya vámonos a casa – Dijo el pequeño Hien viendo mal a Shaoran – Nadeshico ya se aburrió

- Si vamos – Los cuatro subieron al carro de Sakura y regresaron al apartamento, iban en silencio, bueno Nadeshico iba cantando, al llegar de regreso al apartamento los niños se fueron a la habitación – Aun no duerman que es hora del baño

- Si mami – Dijeron ambos niños

- Yo… espera un momento mientras les preparo el baño – El aludido solo asintió y se sentó en el sillón – Si quieres puedes ver televisión

Media hora más tarde los niños estaban ya acostados en la cama, preguntando cuando volverían a salir así con aquel amigo de ella

- Pronto, pero es hora de que duerman ya – Sakura salió de la habitación de los niños y se sentó en la sala, en uno de los otros dos sillones, Shaoran apago la TV

- ¿Y qué hacemos?

- En realidad no lo sé… - Dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

- Aun te amo Sakura

- Shaoran – Susurro – Yo te amo también – El joven finalmente se acerco a ella y la beso un beso que había deseado desde hace años, un beso que quiso llegar y darle cuando la vio salir por la tarde con el francés, que quiso darle al verla abrir la puerta mientras lloraba, cuando supo que tenía dos pequeños

- Deja a mi mami en paz… ella no va tener novio porque mi tío Eriol me dijo que mi papi volvería

- Hien basta – Dijo Sakura

- ¡NO! Mami yo quiero a mi papi

- Hien ya – Él niño corrió y abrazo a Sakura – El es tu papá… tu tío tenía razón, el vino a conocerlos para estar con ustedes

- ¿De veras? – Dijo la niña mientras abrazaba un oso, un poco alegada del lugar, mientras veía con ilusión a Shaoran

- Si, vine con ustedes – Hablo finalmente el padre de los chicos, mientras que Nadeshico corría a abrazar al joven, un abrazo al que se les uniría también el niño pequeño y Sakura – Y no pienso dejarlos otra vez… disculpen por el tiempo que no estuve con ustedes

- Si – Dijeron ambos niños, mientras Sakura sonreía, había imaginado tantas cosas si llegaba el momento de que se conocieran pero nunca eso

No muy lejos de ahí en una mansión estaba una pareja de esposos viendo a su pequeña hija dormir, apenas cumpliría un año de nacida en una semana.

- Creo que finalmente Shaoran y Sakura arreglaron las cosas, eso espero

- Con los pequeños crees que Shaoran se separaría algún lado de ella, después de todo ama a Sakura demasiado

- Y Sakura aun lo ama a él, finalmente todo será como debía de haber sido desde el principio

- Si – Dijo abrazando a su esposa mientras a la vez acariciaba su pequeño vientre

Ahora si… este si es el final, espero que disfrutaran esta linda historia y espero sus review, para saber si les gusto o no.


End file.
